Why Scissors?
by Sammy McCallister
Summary: Tori has always been a little naive, but when it comes to Jade, it's like she's oblivious. The journey for both of them is rocky, but in the end, what happens when Tori has no other way to read the clues Jade's been giving her.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hello all! I don't know if any of you noticed, but Imprinted was deleted. I don't know if/when it will be reposted, but I know I still wanted to write. Here is the new story that I'm working out. It was inspired by Jori week. Hope you all like it. R&R!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

The girl has always fascinated me, but I had no clue why until recently. She went from being the biggest gank to me at school to my best friend every other time I saw her. She changed moods so fast it was like I had a permanent case of whiplash. Three weeks. That's how long it took me to figure out why she acted that way towards me and I have to say, when it finally clicked, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Jade has a way of doing that to me though. This makes no sense, right? Let me start from the beginning.

_Three weeks ago..._

"VEGA!" A loud voice shrills behind me.

I sigh. Why must she yell if I'm right here. I could just ignore her and keep getting my books, but then she'd just annoy me more. Might as well get this over with.

"Hello to you too, Jade." I replied as I turned to look at her.

"We need to talk, Vega."

"About?"

"Not here."

I sigh again because I know what's coming next. _Hold out your wrist._ In 3, 2, 1.

"Hold out your wrist."

See. I held it out and she took hold then proceeded to drag me into the janitor's closet. I swear the one or two times he's ever here, she boots him out like this is her bedroom.

"Are you even listening to me, Vega?"

Crap! She was talking.

"Um … No. No, I wasn't. Look, Jade, can we make this a long story short type of things?"

She scowled at me and I really wish now that I'd been paying better attention.

"I asked you if you were doing anything after school today."

After school? What the chiz?

"Um, no. I was just going to work on the music for the lyrics that have been in my head lately. Why?"

She looked down. The look on her face told me that she wanted to say something, but was debating with herself. It typically doesn't go well in these situations. Ever since her last break up with Beck last month, the girl has been on a warpath when it comes to me. I was about to ask if there was something wrong when she finally spoke.

"D-Do you think I could come over? Maybe I could help or something."

I was shocked to say the least. She seemed so unsure of herself. That isn't the Jade West I know. I mean, we don't know each other that well with her hating me and all that, but I've never known Jade to hesitant or vulnerable unless it involved Beck or her Dad.

"You, Jade West, want to help me, Tori Vega, with something?"

"Well … Like yeah. It could be fun or something. Do you not want me to come over or something?"

My mouth was just kind of hanging open. I heard her question, but the gears in my head were spinning faster than I'd ever thought possible. She sighed and looked up at me like she was physically exhausted with my lack of answering her, but I couldn't help and be kind of resistant to the idea no matter how much I wanted to spend time with her.

That may be a little confusing, but here's the deal. Ever since the debacle with Ryder Daniels I spent a lot of time to myself trying to figure out exactly why it was that things keep going wrong with the guys I date and I came to three conclusions. One: I have horrible taste in guys. Two: I always try so hard because people expect me to be with typically good looking guys. Three: I am totally a lesbian. We'll revisit that last one more in depth later.

"VEGA!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. Shaking my head I realized I had yet to answer her question.

"If you didn't want to hang out with m-"

I interrupted her before she even finished.

"Yes! I mean, yeah. You can come over and help me with the music."

She smiled. Jade West genuinely smiled at me. I smiled back. Before either of us could say anything else, the bell went off and we were officially late for first period. I still had to get my books so I made a move for the exit. Just as I reached for the handle, she reached out and stopped me from leaving.

Looking at her over my shoulder, she said, "Don't worry about getting a ride from that harpy you call a sister. Meet at the Asphalt Cafe and I'll take you, okay?"

She still had that smile and it was so contagious. I nodded my head and she let go. Walking to my locker, I couldn't really believe that just happened. Jade West was willingly hanging out with me after school to work on my song.

Then it finally hit me … _My song!_

_It's about **her**._

I banged my head on my locker and thought about how incredibly screwed I was.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter one. Let me know what you think. Update will be at least once a week if not more. Until next time, my fellow furry friends. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again. Thanks for the great feedback on chapter one. I'm glad you all liked it. Onward to chapter two.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

_Later that afternoon..._

The bell rang for lunch and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I hadn't seen Jade since the janitor's closet.

I sat at the our table at the Asphalt Cafe with my lunch and tried to think of a way to get out of this afternoon even though I really wanted to try and get to know her.

"Where is everyone else?"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that she'd sat down at the table or that we were the only ones here.

I just shrugged my shoulders, but have no further indication I was paying attention to her.

"Vega?" Jade asked trying to break me out of my thoughts.

"Vega?"

"Tori?"

"VEGA! Goddamn it! What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh! Hey. Um, nothing. Why?" I replied quickly. Looking from her then back to the table.

Part of me felt that looking at her for too long would lead to me losing my nerve and just letting her come. The other part really just wanted to forget today ever happened.

"Well, you're spacing out."

I wasn't even listening though.

"VEGA! You're doing it again! Pay attention."

I finally looked at her and realized that I had once again not been paying attention.

"I am so sorry, Jade. What was that you were saying?"

"I was once again talking about after school. You said you had the lyrics. Can I see them and try to figure out what kind of melody goes with it or are they like top secret?"

Lyrics? **_My_ _lyrics_**? Wait! No!

"Well, alright. I'm gonna have to see them to help eventually.

I face palmed. I just said that out loud.

"It's not that I don't want you to read them. It's ... Um, they're like ..."

"Spit it out, Vega!" she all but growled at me.

"They're personal." I finally managed to squeak out.

"Personal?"

"Yeah. Like they're about someone I like and I really don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

"Um … C-Can you just still come over and we'll talk about this? I think it'd be easier."

Jade sighed, before she replied, "Sure thing, Vega."

I nodded and then went back to looking at the table. I felt Jade's eyes on me the rest of lunch, but left the silence between us. I'd never been more happy for a bell to ring in my life. With a quick 'see you later, Jade', I sprinted off to my next class.

I was just lucky that I didn't have any classes with her the rest of the afternoon so I could work on a halfway decent song about her without her knowing it was about her. Grr! This whole spend time with your crush thing is so freaking frustrating.

Why couldn't she just keep hating me? No, I didn't want her to hate me. I really did like her, but I don't know how to tell her that without getting mutilated. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that Jade liked me. I think she's just feeling lonely. With Cat dating Robbie, she doesn't really have any other girl to lean on. Yeah! That's it. She just wants me to entertain her. I can totally do that.

The bell rang again and I realized I needed to get out of my head. I'd missed the entire lecture my theatrical teacher gave me and I made zero progress on the new lyrics.

I had one class left.

Focus, Tori!

As I sat down in my English Lit class, hey, performing school or not, it is a high school. Luckily, I read ahead and didn't have to pay too much attention.

Time to get to work...

**Jade's POV**

I have no clue what the hell is up with Vega. She isn't her usual bubbly self today. I haven't been mean to her at all. My mom told me that if I wanted a shot with her, I'd have to stop burying my feelings behind another one. I've been trying.

Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her during lunch, but she wasn't even listening when I complimented her. Like what else am I supposed to do?

Hmmm … Maybe I should go about this whole thing a different way. Still be nice, but let her know that I may be interested in her.

But how?

I'm Jadelyn West! I'm one of the most creative people to ever set foot in this place, but my mind goes blank when I'm trying to express myself in a way that won't scare the keeper of my heart? Ugh! Stupid, Vega! All girly and sweet and gorgeous and talented and …

WAIT!

That's it! Romance!

Tori is always going about how cute it is when the guy lead in a movie does something romantic for the girl. Her and Cat get all giggly. Christ! I remember just this past weekend, Cat finally decided to spend time with us and take a day from Robbie. They spent the whole time at Freezy Queen talking about how awesome it was that Robbie took Cat for a moonlight picnic.

I don't know all the details because I got so distracted when Vega started smiling. I mean have you seen her smile? The way her face starts to glow and her eyes shine and … Stop, Jade! Focus!

Romance. Vega. Love. Tori.

Hmm … Flowers!

That's totally it. It was last period so I had to move quick. I asked to step out of the class without waiting for an answer from my teacher and called one of the local flower shops. I quickly told the florist the situation. She insisted that she knew the perfect flower that was the cliche thing to send. After guaranteeing that they would be delivered at the right now, I went back to class.

The first steps to getting Tori Vega to realize I loved her were in place.

Only one thing left to do.

_Wait..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, my ferries, two chapters in two days. Hope you liked this one. R&R! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my ferries! Chapter three is here! I would like to thank everyone for the follows/reviews/favorites. I'm really happy that everyone likes the story and I will keep updating regularly. WS is one of the two stories I'm working on.**

**A/N#2: LAAT is the new one I'm working on. I hope you guys will check it out. Read the summary first, because I don't really appreciate the rude reviews and pms. While I do know what happened in Colorado, LAAT is not meant as any disrespect. There will always be tragedies. I am not belittling what happened there, but my writing is a creative outlet. I am terribly sorry for what happened there, but this is FICTION. Nothing within LAAT will be a reflection of what happened there. Be sure and read the summary before you proceed. Thanks.**

**Anyway, onward to WS! A lot happens in this chapter. Just a heads up. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

I did it! In the last hour, I wrote a song about her without specifically saying her name or anything that could be linked directly to her. **I am Victorious! **Now just to get to her car and through this afternoon without staring at her too much.

And there's the final bell.

I try and get to my locker along with all the other students while managing to avoid getting caught up in their usual antics. When I finally reached my locker, it was being leaned on my Mr. Andre Harris. Hmm … Come to think of it, I haven't really seen him today. Or the rest of the gang. Cat and I had a few classes together. Same as with Beck, but the whole gang hasn't been together in a while. I miss them. Not enough to cancel my afternoon plans, but enough to try and come up with a night for us all to be together.

I walk over towards him and as soon as I'm spotted he pushes off and smiles at me.

When I finally make it to my locker, I start to put away my books and say, "Hey, Andre! How you been today, my friend?"

"Hey, Tor. I've been good. What about you, muchacha?"

"Been really good, dude. Where've you been all day? Seems like the last time I saw you was this morning."

"Yeah, I know. I had to hit the studio during lunch. I thought about asking you to join me, but I had it under control."

"Oh. It's alright. Had a lot on my mind during lunch. I probably wouldn't have been much help or good company."

"Oh? What's eating you?"

"Hmm … Oh! Nothing. Everything's under control now. Just had a mental freak about something. No chiz."

"You sure?"

I laughed and closed my locker before I replied, "Yeah, I am."

Swinging his arm around me, he said, "Well, if you're sure, chica. Hey. What are you doing right now? Beck and I were thinking about grabbing a bite to eat. You in?"

"I would, but I already have plans this afternoon. Maybe tomorrow or something, yeah?"

Andre looked at me strange. I guess trying to figure out what my plans were since I never really pass on the opportunity to grab food with him and Beck, but now that I finally got the lyrics down, I wasn't about to pass on alone time with Jade.

"Oh okay. That's cool. We'll all grab something later this week. Well, I have to go. Meeting Beck at his truck and leaving him alone in the parking lot too long is like inviting all of his fan club to ask for a ride home. Then I'll never eat."

After a quick one arm hug, he sprinted off in the same direction I was heading.

I shook my head and chuckled lightly before making my way to the Asphalt Cafe to meet Jade. When I got there, she was already lounging on top of the table drinking what has to be her eighth cup of coffee today.

"You ready to go?" she asked once I was a few feet away.

I nodded my head.

"Well, let's get going." she hopped off the table and we made our way to her Mustang.

I've always loved this car. Not my favorite. I have a thing for a more feminine car. I have to retake my driver's exam next week. My parents told me if I pass, they'd buy me the Kia Soul. It's totally my dream car and I really want to stop depending on Trina to get where I need.

By now, Jade and I are on the road to my house. Silence between us has never really been comfortable, but for the second time today, we can just be with each other without the need to force conversation. I like it.

After pulling into my driveway, we quickly make our way inside. Looking at the sky, it seems like the good weather for the day is coming to an end fast.

Dropping our stuff down near the couch, Jade sits in her usual spot and I head towards the kitchen.

"You want anything while I'm in here? I can make you something if you're hungry." I asked over my shoulder while I was staring into the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine right now." Jade answered.

It seemed like she was thinking about something because of the far away tone of her voice, but I didn't question it. Fixing myself some pink lemonade, I put some chips into a bowl and made my way back to the living room.

Sitting down, I don't even think Jade realized I was there, and once again, we fell into comfortable silence. After awhile, I decided to go ahead and I figured we should probably get down to the reason we're hanging out.

"So do you still want to read the lyrics?" I kept my voice quiet so that I didn't startle her.

She whipped her head around to look at me and just nodded.

I nodded back in response and got up to grab the paper I'd written them down on from my backpack. As soon as I turned to give the sheet to her, there was a knock on the door. I looked from her to the door because I wasn't really expecting anyone. She followed her eyes from the door to me and then to the paper. I handed it to her and then went to the door.

I opened and it was a flower delivery guy. I smiled at him.

"Are you Tori Vega?" He asked while looking me up and down.

I was used to guys checking me out so I ignored it and answered, "Yeah. That's me."

He held out a clipboard with a pen attached and said, "Sign here, please."

After signing, he handed me a really beautiful bouquet of flowers. I knew what they were right away because they were my favorite. Calla lilies, but the three colors in the bouquet caught me by surprise. I don't know who would've sent them to me.

Before I got lost in thought, I handed the guy a few bucks and with a final smile, I closed the door. I locked it out of habit when I'm here without my parents or Trina.

I turned still looking at the flowers, but then remembered Jade was here.

"I don't know who would've sent my favorite flower. Most people don't even know they're my favorite."

I said more to myself than to her, but she replied, "Is there a card?"

A card? I hadn't even checked, but I looked at the center of the arrangement and next to the black one was a card. I guess that should have been a hint that the sender wanted to remain secret I thought with a chuckle as I read the card:

_Tori, _

_With each day that passes, so does my love for you._

_The words that will be spoken between us will never be more true._

_You know me and I know you, but our true selves have_

_yet to be spoken. I hope you give me the chance to _

_someday say, I know all of you._

_xoxo_

With a smile on my face, I handed the card to Jade and said, "I don't know who they're from and apparently, I won't find out just yet, but that's cool with me. It's a sweet thought even if I don't know."

Jade just smiled at me and nodded before turning back the lyrics.

I set the flowers on the table and thought about the three colors that make up the bouquet. Red, white and black. A red calla lily can mean a lot, but I take these to mean love or desire. A white calla lily means purity. A black calla lily can also mean a lot, but the one thing jumping out at me is the fact that there was only one black and it means anonymity.

Smiling, I looked over at Jade who was completely engrossed in the lyrics wearing a smile of her own.

**Jade POV**

Wow! That's the only thing I can think right now. I've read these lyrics at least five times now and I still can't believe she can feel this way about someone. It makes me extremely jealous because I don't know who this girl is. Yes! I said, girl! Who the hell figured Tori to be gay? Or at least have feelings for the same sex! Grr! When I find this girl, I'm going to do some serious damage with my scissors!

As angry as I am, I can't help and smile because Vega is really as talented as I thought she was. With that thought, I start to read the lyrics again because I think this would go great with just the piano. The notes fill me mind as I begin to read.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed**_

_**But I have loved you from the start**_

_**Oh**_

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible**_

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold onto your words**_

_**Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When your asleep**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

I look up at Vega and see she's smiling at me. Man, her smile is going to be the death of me one day and she won't even know it.

"Do you like them?" she asked.

Her voice is low and I can tell she'll be hurt if I don't. Not that me not liking them is even a possibility. They're amazing.

"Like them? I love them, Vega! They're awesome."

Vega's smile grew even bigger and I swear I think my heart stopped. Before she spoke I interrupted. I have to know the answer to the one question that shocked me from the moment I saw the word on the page.

"Vega? I have to ask something."

"Sure. What is it, Jade?"

"Um, this … Is this song is for another girl? You said during lunch that they were about you really liked. You have feelings for another girl?"

"Um, yeah. I … I'm into girls. That is to say that I'm a lesbian."

As soon as the words fell from her mouth, my jaw dropped. Vega? **Tori Vega is a lesbian!** Since when? Fuck! If I'd known that I'd have asked her out _**MONTHS**_ ago!

I squeaked as I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "S-Since when?"

She looked down for a minute and then back at me.

"I've always known, but I never really wanted to accept it. I mean, I've always thought girls were beautiful, but I didn't really know how my family would take me being attracted to them, you know? So I tried to be straight. Date guys like Daniel, Steven, and Ryder.

It just never really did anything for me. I knew after Ryder that I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend and be unhappy. So I told my family, they were super supportive. I even told some of our friends. Cat and Andre know. I didn't tell Beck, but I'm sure he's figured it out.

After he tried to kiss me, I told him that I just couldn't do it. The reasons I gave him were true, but the main reason was because my girlfriend at the time would've killed me."

She laughed at that thought. I was still too stunned to talk, but I couldn't figure out why she'd never told me.

"I never told you because I figured it would just be one more thing for you to use against me. That it would add fuel to you hating me."

I didn't mean to say it out loud, but there was my answer. Hmm …

"I don't hate you, Tori. I've never hated you. I was just … I don't know. Jealous, I guess. Until now, I figured your life as this perfect bubble and it annoyed the hell out of me."

"Trust me, Jade, my world is not perfect. Since I came out, it's been kind of weird. The reactions I got from people when Stacy and I were together, well, let's just say, I never figured people to be so small minded. Then there was Jessie. Jessie was a handful and that girl seriously …"

She stopped talking. I guess the look on my face wasn't doing much to hide my emotions. The entire time she was talking I could only think about the fact that she'd been with girls before. Other girls had kissed her, held her hand, and had the honor of calling her their girlfriend. That pissed me off.

"Um, I'm sorry, Jade. I guess I should have told you that the song was about another girl at least."

Minutes passed and she just looked at me expectantly. When I still said nothing, Vega sighed and stood up. I followed her movements as she grabbed my backpack and made her way to the front door. When I heard her unlock the front door, I stood up.

"I'm not sure if you're comfortable or not, but your silence is a big indicator that this," she waved a finger between herself and me before continuing, "is not going to work. I'm glad you liked the lyrics. I can just try and think of the music later on. I have other homework anyway. Thank you for the ride home. I'll see you tomorrow, Jade."

By this point, I'd made my way over to her. Taking my bag, I looked at her, but I couldn't seem to make the words I wanted to say come out. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean to offend her with my silence. I was trying to wrap my head around everything she'd just told me. I knew I wouldn't be able to really reassure her that I didn't care without out telling her how I felt and what I am, so I nodded and walked out.

I heard her sigh again before the door closed and the locks clicked into place.

With my head hanging, I made it back to my car. I got in and put my head on the steering wheel. I needed to think and I needed help about how to fix this. There was only one person I knew I could go to and have completely understand.

Mom.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it. The lyrics are from Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Awesome track.**

**Next chapter, Jade will have s heart to heart with her mom and Tori maybe getting more notes from her secret admirer. Aren't you all glad you know it's Jade? Tori isn't as lucky. Not yet, anyway. Until next time, my furry friends.**

**Btw, that is a Criminal Minds reference for the person who pm'ed me earlier this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, all. Here is the next chapter people. As I promised. Talk with Jade's mom and a new note. Let me know what you think. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

I leaned my back against the door. When Jade merely nodded her head and left. So did the last of my hope to ever be with her. Jade is a complex person, I've always known that and I've always wanted to get to the root of it all. I guess that really won't be happening now.

Sighing again, I pushed off the door. I grabbed the chips and the vase of flowers and walked up to my room. Setting the flowers on my desk, I left the chips on my bedside table before heading back to the door.

Downstairs, I grabbed the note that came with the flowers and read it. Smiling, I could only think that at least someone out there was interested enough in knowing the real me. I just hope it wasn't someone creepy like Sinjin or Berf. Slipping it into my pocket, I grabbed my drink before turning off all the lights down here and making my way back to my room.

Leaning against the doorframe, I looked around my room. There were clothes scattered all over the room from when I was trying to decide what to wear this morning. The duvet for my bed was hanging haphazardly onto the floor. I had papers scattering my desk and my floor was in serious need of cleaning. I figured I could always start my homework after I cleaned my room. Mom has been bugging me to clean it for days. It seems like the only time I've actually seen her since dinner this past weekend was when she was reminding me I needed to get it done. Pushing off, I figured there was no time like the present. Just after I updated my status on The Slap.

As I walked over to my bed, I pulled out my phone and started typing.

**Tori Vega:** Afternoon went different than I'd hoped, but oh well. Got my favorite flowers, so that's on up. Time to clean my room before tackling the homework tonight.**Feeling: **Busy :P

Now that that's done, time to get to work. Taking a sip of my lemonade, I sat it down next to the chips and made my way over to my desk.

**Jade POV**

Ugh! Can I be a bigger idiot? As soon as I got home, I went to shower hopefully washing the stench of my ignorance and failure off my skin. I couldn't believe that I'd messed up so badly with Vega. Like what the hell? She probably thinks I'm this major homophobe and is gonna avoid me. Wait and watch, I tell you.

Once I'd finished, I went downstairs in search of my mom. Praying to whatever God there was that there was a way to fix my major screw up. I made it to the kitchen and was greeted with my mother's back as she hummed along to the low playing music and prepared dinner.

Without being able to contain myself, I walked behind and circled her waist with my arms. Most people don't ever get to know this, but I am freakishly close to my mom. Ever since her and my dad got a divorce last year, she'd made so much effort in making sure I knew she was there for me. That's how I had the strength to finally tell her I was bi. The woman completely surprised me with her support there. My dad wouldn't cared or would've kicked me out without even thinking about it.

She tensed in the embrace before she relaxed and turned around and wrapping her arm around me. She pressed a kiss to the crown of my head before pulling back enough to look at me and see the tears I had just realized were present.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked wrapping her arms tighter around me.

I had my head buried into her shoulder, but I answered, "I welly muzzed up, mom. Tori totally dinks I ate her."

She just barely stifled the laughter that threatened to burst out of her and cleared her throat before questioning my response, "I'm sorry, honey. I have no clue what you just said except it involves Tori. Can we try that again?"

Sighing, I pulled back and looked down before repeating myself, "I said, I really messed up. Tori totally thinks I hate her."

"Why would she think that? Did the songwriting session not go good?"

"You could say that. I completely freaked on her. Just in my silent way, you know. She told me something really personal and I couldn't get my mouth to say the words that were screaming in my head."

"How about we start from the beginning and then try and see how we can fix it."

I nodded and told her about my afternoon at Vega's. Including me sending her flowers because I wanted to try and tell her. Mom just nodded as she listened intently to what happened.

When I was down, she let out a sigh and said, "Jadelyn … Sweetheart, you really can make a mess of things when you don't know how you're supposed to respond."

I didn't want to snap at my mom because she was clearly stating the obvious, but that made it no easier to hear. So instead, I just looked up at her and asked, "How do I fix it, mom? I really think I'm falling in love with her and now know that I could actually, possibly, might stand a chance, I've set myself back another five steps behind where we should be before I could even ask her out."

"I think that maybe you should stay on this secret admirer route for awhile. Let her know that someone is interested in her while you try and correct your little blunder this afternoon."

"I can do that!"

My mom smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I know you can, sweetie. Why don't you set the table? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

I nodded and made my way over to the cabinet. I was in a much better mood than I was when I got home and I couldn't wait until I got the opportunity to talk to Vega.

As I set the table, I thought about what the next gift I should sent her would be. I knew Tori liked a lot of girly stuff. She wasn't like me. She could tolerate the creepiness in the world, but she wasn't fascinated by it.

By the time I'd finished, I'd run through a list of girly things but none of them really screamed Tori to me. Then it hit me.

Teddy bears!

Purple teddy bears to be exact. I remember the time I snuck into her room while we gathered at her house to watch the advanced copy of _The Wood. _She had a huge assortment of them in all different shades and sizes. That accompanied with the new knowledge of her favorite flower, I had a plan.

After dinner, I set my alarm to wake me up a little earlier than usual since I'd found a flower shop that would be open when I needed to get everything. I sat in front of my laptop to look at Tori's Slap page like I did every night and saw she updated her status a few hours ago.

**Tori Vega: **Afternoon went different than I'd hoped, but oh well. Got my favorite flowers, so that's on up. Time to clean my room before tackling the homework tonight. **Feeling: **Busy :P

**Andre Harris:** Aww. I'm sorry, muchacha. Tomorrow we'll try and cheer you up.

**Tori Vega: **That's cool, Andre. I'm fine. A little disappointed, but fine.

**Andre Harris: **Alright. Want to hang tomorrow. We can work on the music to your lyrics.

**Cat Valentine: **Ooh! Can I come? Pleeease!

**Tori Vega: **Andre, I'm down. I didn't get it down today like I wanted. Cat, you know you're always more than welcome.

**Cat Valentine: **Yay!

**Andre Harris: **Cool. Want to tell me why you were disappointed now or tomorrow?

**Beck Oliver: **I'm interested in knowing why that is too.

**Sinjin Van Cleef: **I'll never disappoint you, Tori. Just ask and I'll right there for you.

**Tori Vega: **Sinjin!

**Sinjin Van Cleef: **I'm leaving now.

**Andre Harris: **So? Why were you disappointed?

**Tori Vega: **It really isn't a big deal. I finally told her and she freaked.

**Andre Harris: **Did you tell her everything or just part of it?

**Cat Valentine: **Are we talking about that thing you were telling me last week, Tori? The one with Jade?

**Beck Oliver: **Well, things just got more interesting. What thing about Jade?

**Tori Vega: **Andre, only part of it. After her reaction I wasn't going to risk telling her everything. I'm not that crazy.

**Tori Vega: **_Beck! No helping! __Cat!_ Yes, now stop putting names here. Grr! No more questions about this from any of you. I'm going to bed.

I'm feeling a lot of things right now. Bummed because she's gonna work on her music with someone else, but I've already figured out a way to still help her there. I'm also officially intrigued. What was that all about? I didn't think about it long. I logged into my page and put one last status before going to bed.

**Jade West:** Curiosity level is at a dangerously high right now. Hopefully I can make things right tomorrow. **Feeling: **Determined 8)

The next morning, I was up and ready to go in no time. I was on a mission to fix things and I was even more interested in what Vega told Cat last week. I didn't let it distract me though. I kissed my mom goodbye and then headed to find the perfect little teddy bear for Tori. I memorized the ones in her room, no that's not weird, so I wasn't worried about buying one she already had.

After picking the bear and getting another flower from the flower shop, I stopped and grabbed my morning cup of coffee. Pulling into the parking lot, I made sure the gifts were securely situated in my bag. I didn't want to crush the flower.

Coffee in hand, I made my way over to my locker. I heard her voice before I even saw her.

"... to tell Cat not to mention that stuff. I tried and she just didn't get it. I can't have her know that too, you get me?"

I looked up and saw she was talking to Andre.

He nodded and replied, "I'll talk to her and if she still doesn't get it, we'll both try when we work on the music. By the way, you said that …"

He trailed off when he noticed she wasn't listening. He followed her stare to me. I wasn't sure if they knew I'd heard them already, but they weren't taking chances now clearly. Before either of them could speak, Robbie, Cat and Beck walked over to them.

I waved at them. All of them waved back except for Vega. Guess I was right about her ignoring me. I didn't think about it too much. Just shut my locker and made my way to Sikowitz' classroom. No one was there so I quickly set up the bear and flower where she normally sat and then took my seat in the last row.

When the bell rang, students started slowly filling in. The gang mostly sat together with the exception of Robbie and Cat, who sat on the other side of the classroom talking quietly. My eyes were glued on Vega as she smiled at the gifts left in her chair.

She looked around, but pretty much everyone was already here so she couldn't guess who it was that way. She found the note and smiled even brighter. I love knowing that I can make her smile like that. She sat down, but I knew she was still looking at the note. Today was going to be better.

**Tori POV**

Walking into class, I saw the purple bear on my chair and instantly stopped. Now one knew about that collection. I've never told anyone outside of my family. Picking it up, I saw another black Calla Lily with a note. I couldn't smile brighter.

Picking up the note, my name was written in the most beautiful calligraphy. Turning it over, I opened it up and took the note out.

It read:

_Tori,_

_Your smile alone is enough to light my heart._

_Every time I'm privileged enough to see it, my day is perfect._

_Never let anyone whip the smile from your face. I know you're curious_

_as to who I am, but I'm closer than you think. Truly see me_

_and we could be magical together because that's how I feel when_

_you smile. Truly magical._

_xoxoxo_

The smile I knew was on my face got even bigger. I couldn't wait to meet this person. I seriously want to meet the person whose life I affect so much in the simplest ways.

I picked up the flower and brought it to my nose smelling the sweet fragrance that was natural to the flower and sat in my chair. My day seriously turned around.

Seeing Jade this morning, had me a little worried that she was going to mess with me even more now that she knew one of my biggest secrets, but she just waved and left it alone. She probably didn't even see me wave back because she was gone in a flash. I know we'll have to talk about yesterday soon, but right now, my head is in the clouds thanks to my secret admirer.

* * *

**A/N: There is it. I spent most of today working on this off and on. Tomorrow will be dedicated to LAAT. I won't update WS until the next chapter of LAAT is up. So this will have to tide you over until I finish with that chapter. Until next time, my ferries.**

**-Sammy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you are, folks. It's early because my love has decided to whisk me away to Boston again. I don't know how long I'll be there, but I figured I'd give you guys this chapter before I got too wrapped up in her. Let me know what you think as always. Btw, no one has figured out the twist in LAAT, I'm kind of sad about it. Anyway, onward. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_~*~LINE BREAK~*~_  
**

**Tori POV**

I'd made it through the first half of the day with a smile on my face and no interactions with Jade. To be honest, part of me was sad because I really like her and the only time we ever really interact is when she's tormenting me, but the other part of me is happy that she's not using my secret against me.

As I was standing in line at the Grub Truck, my secret admirer popped back into my mind. I really hoped it wasn't someone creepy or a guy. I don't really want to break some guy's heart. It's just sad. I was pulled out of my musing by the line moving. After I grabbed my burrito, I made my way over to our normal table.

Sitting down, I watched Cat and Robbie be all couple-ly. I was happy for them. Cat had calmed down and Robbie stopped carrying around Rex. Their relationship was good for the both of them. I hope one day I can maybe be with Jade like that. Though that's highly unlikely, I can't help but hold onto a small bit of hope.

"Vega, can we talk for a minute?" Jade asked from beside me.

When had she even sat there? I really have to stop being wrapped in my thoughts.

"I promise, I won't try and hurt you or anything like that. I-I want to talk about yesterday. Just not here. Please." Jade continued. I guess she took my silence as me ignoring her.

I looked at her because I could count on one hand the number of times Jade has said please to me. I nodded and then stood. We only ever talk privately in one place. Might as well speed this up.

Once she closed the door behind us, I heard the locks click and gulped.

"Relax, Tori. I was serious when I said I wasn't going to hurt you. I just need to say a few things to you. If you still choose to ignore me, I'll leave you alone. Promise." Jade said as she leaned against the door with her arms crossed.

She looked really unsure of herself and I knew from experience that something was wrong with her. I really wanted to help, but I didn't know how to.

"Alright, Jade. What's going on?" I said as I sat on an overturned garbage can.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so low I almost thought I was imagining her saying it.

"For what, Jade? You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't do something especially right either, Tori. You probably think you make me uncomfortable and I gave you reason enough to with how I reacted yesterday, but I was just surprised."

She paused and I was about to speak when she cut me off.

"I can't tell you right now why I reacted that way, but I want to. Honestly, I do. I just think we need to actually get to know each other first. I told you, I didn't hate you, but I haven't made an effort to get to know you as a person either. I found that out yesterday."

I was listening intently to what she was saying. The last part was more to herself than to me, but I wasn't going to mention it.

"Okay. How do you want to get to know me, Jade?"

"Um, like normal people do it, I guess. We could hang out. Try and talk more. I know you've always tried and I've always pushed you away. There is a reason. Hanging out with me, you will probably guess, but even if you don't, all you have to do is ask at the right time. There isn't anything I won't tell you. It just has to be the right time."

I thought about what she said for awhile. I would love to get to know Jade. Being able to ask her all the things, I'm so curious about, but could there be a downside? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with this girl. More time together could be hell on me. Her friendship though, aside from my feelings, is all I've ever really wanted. What the hell. You only live once, right? I'll take what I can get.

"Sure, Jade. I'd really like that."

She smiled. Her smile has never been that genuine. I love that I get to see it.

"Awesome. Okay. Um, I know you have plans after school today, but I was thinking maybe we could, I don't know, grab dinner or something. You can tell me if you made any progress with the song."

"How do you know I have plans today?"

"Oh. Um, I read it on your Slap page last night."

Crap! I can't believe this! Now she knows I was talking about her to Cat and Andre. Wait! Maybe she didn't get that far.

"M-My Slap page? Did you, um, read a-all the comments?"

"Um, yeah."

Oh chiz! Well, there goes that theory. Why was she even reading my Slap page?

"I always read it. I mean, we don't really talk about how we're doing so it's a good way to find out whether or not you're okay. Plus, you have some cute pics on that thing." She chuckled slightly.

Talking out loud again, Tori! Grr! But she thinks I have cute pictures. That's sweet.

"Um, so about dinner tonight?" She asked looking at the floor.

Oh! I forgot to answer that.

"Yeah, Jade. We can definitely do dinner."

She smiled at me again and I swear, it's even brighter than the first one.

"Cool. We can go to Nozu. Pick you up around 7:30?"

"7:30? Sure."

She nodded and pushed off the door. Unlocking it, she put her hand on the handle and looked at me over her shoulder. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm really glad we're gonna try and be friends, Tori. I think you're an awesome person despite my past record. I'm gonna make it up to you."

I just smiled at her. She thinks I'm awesome. Jade smiled back and then left the room. I just sat there staring at the space her gorgeous body had just vacated until I heard the bell ring to signal the end of lunch.

I spent the rest of the day on autopilot. I had a busy evening ahead of me. Music making session with Cat and Andre. Dinner plans with Jade. Oh and I had to get my homework done all within the next eight hours if I wanted to get enough sleep. Challenge accepted.

_**~*~LINE BREAK~*~**_

**Jade POV**

Yes! I finally did something right and have her actually know it was me. Right now, I'm at my locker gathering up all the books I needed for my homework. There's been a smile on my face since I talked with Tori. I think I'm going to make a better effort of actually calling her by the name instead of her surname.

As I closed my locker, I looked over and saw her standing there with with Cat, Robbie and Andre. She looked so happy. I hoped soon we could hang out like they do without it being a big thing.

Right when I was about to walk away, Beck popped in front of me with this weird grin on his face.

"Can I help you, Beckett?" I asked as I made a step to go around him.

He stepped directly into my path again and said, "Actually there is. Do you know if Tori's seeing anyone?"

Tori? Why does he care about Tori? The chick's not into guys anymore.

"Um, as far as I know she's single. Why?" I asked taking a step back. He was officially invading my personal space.

"Oh. I was just curious. I was thinking about asking her out. I have tickets to see Five Finger Death Punch this weekend."

"Um, Beck, that might not be a good idea."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, didn't she already turn you down when you made a move on her?"

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "Yeah, but I figured enough time has passed since our break up that she shouldn't have a issue going out with me."

"So you want me to be okay with one of my friends dating my ex?"

"Jade, you aren't really friends. Plus, you don't have a say in who either of us chooses to be with."

"Hmm … Actually, Vega and I are actually making a conscious effort in that direct. But I'll keep that in mind, Beckett. Thanks. As far as you asking her out, I wouldn't but I know you're not going to listen. I also know you know why she's going to turn you down. Don't be one of those guys who thinks they can change a girl who clearly isn't interested in guys."

I could tell he was angry that I said that by the way his face started to turn red. Then it calmed and he had that weird grin back on his face. He took a step closer and said, "Why not? I changed you back, didn't I?"

I automatically took a step back. My jaw dropped. He might as well have slapped me. My face contorted into anger and I looked him directly in the eye before saying, "You didn't change shit about me, Beck. I was into girls before you. I'm damn well into them now that I'm over you. All you did was show me that men are as easily controlled as I always figured they were."

His face was even redder now. Before he could even snap his jaw back into place long enough to respond, I was walking away.

The guy is such a tool. I can't believe I spent two and a half years with him. I shook my head in disgust as I made it to my car. At least, I didn't have to deal with him anymore and I knew that he didn't stand a chance with Tori.

Leaving the parking lot, I made the decision to forget about him. Tonight was the first step closer to Tori. I had to get my homework done and I needed to think of something else to send to her.

By the time I made it home, I still hadn't figured out what to give her. So I went on her Slap page. Looking through her pics, I noticed she was really into those feather earrings right now. Hmm … That could work. Homework now, shopping after.

Forty minutes later, I was back in my car on the way to the mall. Finding where they sold the earrings was easy enough, I just didn't know which to buy. After much debate and a little help from the salesgirl, I bought the pair I thought was best. One more stop and then I would go home and get ready for dinner with Tori.

I decided to go with the same theme as far as the flower, but added one because she was nothing if not what the flower symbolized. My work is down here and it'll be delivered before we even go out tonight.

Time to figure out what to wear.

_**~*~LINE BREAK~*~**_

**Tori POV**

I was going to lose my ever loving mind, if I had to listen to these two argue over music choices for another hour. We've been working on the music to my original lyrics about Jade. The ones she read is still something I want to work on with only her. Maybe now that we're going to be friends, we can actually get it done.

Andre and Cat however, have been ignoring me for the last twenty minutes to argue amongst themselves. The doorbell ringing didn't even interrupt their bickering, but it was a well timed distraction for me. I was minutes away from dousing them both in water and kicking them out of my house.

As I made it to the door, it was a delivery guy. I didn't order anything, but I still could've kissed him for the interruption, you know if I was still into that kind of thing.

"Tori Vega?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, that's me." I answered.

"Sign here, please." He said as he held out the clip board.

After signing the paper and taking the flowers, I noticed the little box for the first time. I handed him a couple dollars and closed the door.

Cat and Andre were still going at it in the kitchen, so I sat on the sofa and looked at the two flowers. Black and white. Anonymity and purity. Hmm … Wonder what that means together. I set them down on the table and opened the box.

I was shocked when I saw the feather earrings. I've been fascinated in the trend ever since I got back from visiting my cousins in Texas last month. There was a note tucked under them with my name on it.

_Tori,_

_By now you've come to realize that I have an idea of what you like._

_I don't mean for that to frighten you, I just want you to know that I notice the_

_little things you change. I want to give you the opportunity to get to know me as I've come_

_to know you. This upcoming Saturday, I will leave a note for you in the park near your home._

_Follow the directions there and you will be lead to my favorite spot. There you will find your first clue into who I am. The time has not come for you to know me, but when it is time, you will_

_know. I hope this goes with your outfit for tonight. Your friend will love them._

_xoxoxo_

Who is this? Tonight? Who outside of the gang knows about my plans tonight? Does that mean whoever this is, is in our group? No. It can't be that. I think I would notice someone who pays that much attention to me.

Ugh! This is getting frustrating!

Saturday?

Two days. I can wait to days. It's going to be long, but I can do it. I need to know who this is. First clue on Saturday, okay.

My thoughts were disrupted by the front door closing. I looked up and noticed that both Cat and Andre were gone. What the chiz happened with them? Shaking my head, I stood.

I looked at my watch and realized it was six. I had an hour and a half before Jade would be here. I better get ready.

Looking at the earrings again, I figured I could find an outfit to go with them. With a smile on my face, I made my way upstairs to get ready.

**_~*~LINE BREAK~*~_**

**A/N: There it is. Let me know what you think. Same as last time. No new chapter until the next LAAT. Until next time, my ferries.**

**-Sammy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, the response for both my stories has been amazing. Thank you to everyone fro their feedback. I know some people were sad because of the last chapter of LAAT, but know that I am a firm believer in a happy endings. Now, here's the next chapter of WS. Btw, am I the only one psyched that today is the opening to the Olympics?**

**Anyway, enjoy! R&R!**

**_~*~LINE BREAK~*~_  
**

**Jade POV**

By the time I was ready for dinner, I was more or less freaking out. I've known Vega for about a year and I've only just now figured out some of the basic things about her. I can't believe I spent so much time being a gank to her when I could've been one of her best friends and then all of this would be a whole lot easier.

I pacing the floor of my bedroom thinking about all the ways I could screw up tonight. No! Jade West isn't that big of a screw up. Just be who you really are. Tori isn't going to judge you. She's proven time and time again that she's interested in you, not the defense mechanism.

"You know, if you keep pacing like that, you'll get dizzy."

My head snapped up at the voice. Looking up, I saw my mom leaning against the doorframe smiling at me.

"You look like a caged tiger, sweetie." she said still smiling at me.

We both laughed and she moved over to my bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and leaned onto her shoulder.

"This about Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Today went well, I'm guessing."

I smiled again thinking about just how great today went. I nodded my head.

"Plans with her?"

I nodded again.

"Ah! You're nervous."

I nodded again.

"You know, I've only ever seen you nervous about your work so this must be big."

I laughed and sat up. Looking over at her, I said, "We're going to dinner."

"That's wonderful, Jade. What time?"

"7:30"

My mom looked at her watch and then whistled. I looked at her and raised my studded eyebrow.

"7:18, honey. You might want to get moving."

I grabbed her wrist to look at the time myself and yelped. It was 7:18. Crap. I need to be on time picking her up. I dashed over to my desk and grabbed my phone, keys and wallet. Looking at the flash drive sitting there, I grabbed it too. I spent enough time while I was waiting perfecting the contents that I should give it to her tonight. Pushing it into my pocket, I turned kissing my mom quickly on the cheek, I ran out of the room. I could here my mom laughing as I reached the door, but I didn't care how funny I looked. Hopping into my car, I drove as fast as the law would let me.

Pulling up to the Vega household, I looked at my dashboard and saw that it was 7:29. Perfect. I'm on time.

I walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, my jaw dropped. This girl is gorgeous!

**Tori POV**

I chuckled when I looked at Jade. She seemed so stunned. I mean, I knew I looked good tonight, but her reaction made me feel even more beautiful.

"Hey, Jade." I said softly.

I was mostly trying to break her out of the shock, but I didn't want to startle her thoughts too much.

"Um .. Hi. Okay. I'm going to say this now and I know I'm probably going to repeat it tonight, but you look amazing, Tori."

I smiled. I was glad she liked my outfit. It wasn't anything major. I had on a white skirt that showed off more leg than my dad would approve of. The purple and blue tank top was snug on me, but comfortable. Paired with my white denim half jacket and the new feather earrings, I was going to impress more than Jade. Even though I only wanted her attention. My hair was in the one style she'd actually complimented me on. Pinned up, with curls framing my face.

"Thanks, Jade. You do too"

I wasn't lying either. The girl looked great in anything, but I loved when she wore colors other than black. Tonight she'd gone with a pair of dark wash jeans. They were fitted, but not her usual skinny jeans. I was surprised at the top, because I didn't take Jade as the polo wearing type of girl, but her light green Aero shirt looked great on her. Her hair was pin straight and I had to make an effort not to stare.

Not that she was worried about that apparently. She just nodded her head and was back to openingly staring at me. I had to laugh.

"You ready to go?" She asked after she shook her head.

Grabbing my clutch from the couch, I made it back outside with her. Nodding at her, I locked the door and turned back to her. We walked side by side to her car. She opened the door for me and closed it after I'd settled into the seat. Rounding the car, she got in. Then we were off.

We didn't really talk much during the drive, instead both of us enjoying the music. Apparently there's a lot I don't know about Jade either because we were listening to an old Danity Kane album. I knew the girl had a taste for everything when it came to music, but that was one girl group I'd never thought about including in any playlist regarding her.

We pulled into Nozu and she opened the door for me again. Even helped me out of the car. I have to say her being all gentlewoman-ly was not a trait I knew she had. I think I could get really used to it though.

Nozu was packed for it to be a Thursday night, but we managed to get a table. Ordering drinks, I started to worry about what to talk to her about. Jade and I have had conversations, sure, but they usually end with me hurt, physically or emotionally.

"Hey. You okay?"

Her voice cut through my thoughts. She sounded genuinely concerned.

I nodded my head and answered, "Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Worried I'm going to try something?"

I wasn't surprised that she'd know exactly what I was thinking about. The girl always could read me better than most people.

"Not exclusively. I was worried we'd have nothing to talk about."

"Tori, I'm just like everyone else. Underneath the front, that is, but you know that. We can talk about anything you want. If I don't feel comfortable with something, I will let you know."

I smiled and nodded.

Tonight could go better than I hoped if this is how she was going to be.

**No one's POV**

Jade looked at Tori over the table and noticed she'd wore the earrings. She couldn't help but smile because they really looked great on her.

"I like those on you." she said to Tori who just smiled.

"Thanks. You're the first person to see me in them."

Jade's heart swelled at the thought.

"I'm honored then." Jade said before looking at the menu.

"Hey, Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Um, did you tell anyone about us hanging out tonight besides the group?"

"No. I didn't even tell the group. I haven't talked to any of them outside of an awkward conversation with Beck after school. Why?"

"No reason." Tori quickly answered. If Jade didn't tell anyone and I only told Cat, then how could my secret admirer know about these plans? Damn! Whoever they were is really good at this. Wait! Jade had an awkward talk with Beck? About what?

Tori looked at Jade who was still going over the menu, seemingly debating over what she wanted.

"What was the talk with Beck about?" Tori knew she didn't really have a right to ask, but if Jade was getting back with Beck, she wanted to know sooner rather than later.

"You." Jade answered without even looking up.

"Me? Why would you and Beck be talking about me?"

She chuckled and put down the menu. Looking at me, she asked, "You know, I've been asking myself that same question about you, Cat and Andre."

Crap! Tori thought. She really thought they could make it through dinner without that being brought up.

Sighing, Tori answered, "If you tell me what you and Beck were talking about, I'll tell you what I needed to talk to them about. Deal?"

Jade seemed to think about it for a minute. Before she could answer, a waiter came by to take our order. When he left, Tori was about to ask Jade if they had a deal, but Jade cut her off.

"Sure. You got yourself a deal, Tori."

"Cool. Okay. I needed their advice about whether or not to tell you that I was gay."

Jade nodded. She'd already figured that part out. It was the other thing that Andre mentioned that she was curious about, but she was going to keep up her end of the deal.

"He asked me if you were seeing anyone because he wanted to ask you to go to a concert this weekend."

Tori's smile fell. Beck was going to ask her out? Why? He knew that she was gay. It would be uncomfortable and well, like Jade said, awkward.

"I really hope he doesn't do that. It would be like rejecting my brother." Tori said more to herself than to Jade.

"I understand where you're coming from. That would be like me asking Cat out." Jade spoke without even thinking about it. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized her mistake though. She knew Tori caught onto it too based on the way her head snapped up.

"W-Why would you use that as an example?" Tori asked barely above a whisper.

Jade sighed. She really hadn't anticipated telling Tori this piece of information so soon in the night, but it was as perfect an opportunity as she could ask for.

"Um, well, do you remember when I said that there were things you didn't know about me?"

Tori nodded her head.

Jade continued, "Well, one of the major things is that I'm, um, bi-sexual."

Tori's jaw dropped and she leaned back into the booth. If her face wasn't an indication, her lack of response was. The Latina was shocked. Ecstatic and thrilled by the new revelation, but shocked. At least she knew why Jade was stunned into silence yesterday.

Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words, but just couldn't yet. Luckily, the waiter chose that moment to come back with their sushi.

Jade thanked him and found the California roll in front of her particularly interesting while she waited for Tori's mind to jump start again. She'd give the Latina as much time as she needed, even if it was hell on her.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait that long.

"How long?" Tori asked.

"The last four years or so. I knew for a fact when you came to HA and I couldn't really focus on anything other than thoughts about you." Jade answered still looking at her dinner.

"Jade, look at me, please."

Jade looked up. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Hey!" Tori reached across the table to take Jade's hand in her own. "It's okay, you know? I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

Jade squeezed Tori's hand and let go. Nodding, she went back to her food. Tori began eating realizing that now was not the time to question the raven haired girl right now. Her words from earlier that day rang through her head. _'__There isn't anything I won't tell you. It just has to be the right time.'_

"So what did you do after school?" Tori asked in hopes of changing the subject and end the turmoil Jade seemed to be going through.

Jade laughed slightly and answered, "Homework mostly, but I had a few errands to run before I got ready for tonight. How did the music thing go with Andre and Cat?"

Tori sighed dramatically causing Jade to laugh again.

"Those two are like night and day when it comes to making decisions. They spent most of the time arguing before they just up and left. We didn't even get the music done."

Jade smiled and shook her head before she pulled out a small flash drive from her pants pocket. Placing it on the table in between her and Tori, she nodded to it.

Tori picked it up and looked from the small device to Jade and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a flash drive, Tori. They're a wonderful little tool people use these days to save information and have it ready." Jade asked as she crossed her arms and smiled at Tori.

The half Latina just laughed and shook her head. "Yes, I know what it is, smart ass. I meant, what is on it and why are you giving it to me?"

"Ah! See you didn't ask that though."

"Since when are you so literal?"

"Since I'm trying to teach you something."

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly is that, Jade?"

"The importance of your wording. Asking a question results in an answer. Ask the wrong question and you have the potential of getting a different answer than the one you want. As I just demonstrated."

Tori laughed again and asked again, "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's try again. What is on the flash drive and why are you giving it to me?"

"Music." Jade answered simply.

"Music? Okay? Why are you giving me music?"

"Yesterday, you allowed me to read your lyrics in hopes that I could help you create the music. That, Tori Vega, is the music I think would go great with your lyrics."

Tori was stunned. She wanted Jade's help, yes, but she didn't think she'd be able to create the music by herself.

"H-How did you do this?" Tori asked looking at the small device still in her hand.

"I have a studio at my house that my mom had built for me as a birthday gift last year. The lyrics were awesome, I told you that. They stuck with me. After I got home last night, I remember that we never got a chance to work on it. I heard the music while I was reading them yesterday. It didn't take long for me to record it this afternoon."

"One of your errands?"

"Yes."

Tori smiled up at Jade. No one had ever done something so sweet to her. At least no one she knew. Her secret admirer had been doing some pretty nice things these last couple of days, but she had no idea who that was.

"Thank you, Jade. This is really sweet of you."

"Well, I am a sweet person, Tori. You just haven't gotten to see that side of me. I plan on changing that."

Tori giggled slightly, "I'd really enjoy seeing that side of you."

Jade blushed and looked down. Tori smiled when she saw the blush Jade was trying to hide, but said nothing about it.

The girls spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. Telling stories from their childhood, like Jade climbing this tree in an old park and sitting up there until her mom freaked out because it was past eleven and she still wasn't home. Or all the time Tori spent being afraid to go on the little ledge that lead to her roof because Trina told her that there was a giant bird waiting up there for her.

The two didn't even realize they were the last two in the restaurant until their waiter came by and told them that they were about to close. Jade apologized to the boy, who waved her off telling her that he was sorry he had to interrupt their date because it seemed like it was going so well. Neither girl corrected him. Jade merely paid for dinner before standing and leading Tori back to her car.

They were both lost in their own thoughts. To Tori, it had been one of the best nights of her life. She'd stopped thinking about it how it may look for the two to be out after the first half hour. Jade, wished she had asked Tori for this to be a date because there was nothing more she wanted than to be able to take Tori out like that again, but decided there would be time for that.

Pulling into the Vega driveway, Jade made her way over to open the car door and walk Tori to the door. Standing in front of her door, Tori fiddled with her keys because she didn't want to end her night out with Jade.

"I had a really great time tonight, Jade." Tori said looking at her raven haired friend.

The goth smiled and replied, "So did I. We most definitely should do this again."

Tori nodded before saying, "I should get inside. It's late and my dad is probably up waiting for me."

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Let him know I didn't mean to keep you out so late on a school night."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I have to go to school."

They both laughed before Tori reached out and pulled Jade into a hug. Jade was shocked at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around Tori. They were both content to just holding each other until the front door opened and Mr. Vega was standing on the other side.

Tori and Jade jumped apart and looked at the man in the doorway.

"Dad!" Tori whined.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I-I didn't know you were on a date. Um, I-I'll just got on up to bed. Lock the door when you come in. Nice to see you again. Jade." Mr. Vega stumbled over his words.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Vega. I should get going. Good night, sir. Night to you too, Tori." Jade said quickly,

"Good night, Jade." Mr. Vega said before he left the girls standing there and made his way upstairs.

"G'night, Jade. Text me when you make it home, okay?" Tori said as she looked at her.

"Will do. Make sure you lock the door. Your family doesn't seem to believe in them." Jade said as she walked away hearing Tori laugh behind her.

**Tori POV**

All I could think of as I watched Jade climb into her car was that tonight was almost perfect. I'd have to have a talk with her dad about his timing, but other than that it was great.

Closing the door and locking it, I leaned against and said, "Best. Non-date. Ever."

Going upstairs, I changed into my pjs and updated my Slap status.

**Tori Vega: **Tonight was definitely one of the best nights I've ever had. I love the direction we're moving in. **Feeling: **Giddy :D

I got into bed and waited for Jade to text me.

**Jade POV**

Locking my front door, I made my way to my bedroom, I had a huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait to tell my mom about this tomorrow. I slipped into my night clothes before I grabbed my phone to text Tori and update my status.

I decided to update my status first.

**Jade West: **Spent my evening with an amazing girl and can't wait to do it again. At least I get to see her again tomorrow. **Feeling: **Content :)

I scrolled through my phone until I saw her name. Smiling, I clicked onto it and sent her a message.

_**To: Tori Vega**_

_**12:32 a.m.**_

_**Hey. Just wanted to let you know I made it home safe and sound. I really did have a great time tonight. I hope you sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**-J**_

I plugged my phone up to the charger and was about to turn off my bedside lamp when my phone buzzed. I smiled when I saw Tori's name flashing on the screen.

_**From: Tori Vega**_

_**12:34 a.m.**_

_**Hey! Glad you got there safe. Tonight was amazing. Sorry about my dad, btw. You make sure you're at school on time, West. None of this tardiness you love so much.**_

_**xoxo T**_

This girl is beyond adorable. Chuckling, I replied back.

_**To: Tori Vega**_

_**12:35 a.m.**_

_**I stop calling you by your surname and you pick it up? I might have to rethink this. Lol. Promise to be on time. I'll even grab you coffee. Now go to bed. We all know you aren't your perky self if you don't get enough rest.**_

_**xx J**_

I didn't even put my phone down when it buzzed again.

_**From: Tori Vega**_

_**12:36 a.m.**_

_**You have yourself a deal. And please, no! I won't call you by your surname and you don't start again either. Meet you by my locker. Night, Jade.**_

_**xx T**_

_**To: Tori Vega**_

_**12:37 a.m.**_

_**I'll be the one in black. Night, Tori.**_

_**xx J**_

Laughing, I set my phone down and turned off the light. I knew I'd be dreaming of Tori tonight, like I have every night since I set eyes on her, but I was more than happy with that.

_**~*~LINE BREAK~*~**_

**A/N: There you have it, my ferries. Over 3,500 words of Jori goodness. You're welcome. Until next time.**

**-Sammy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay of an update with this one. Ridiculous headaches combined with my work schedule equals very poor writing conditions. Just completely not conducive to trying to work. This one's on the shorter side, but I figured it was better than nothing. I'll be back with another update soon. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I have in a really long time. I dreamt about a future with Tori, it was most definitely one of the best things I love to dream about. I got ready quicker than I normally do for two reasons. One: I needed to tell my mom about last night. Two: I needed to grab coffee for Tori and I, and make it to school on time.

One non-date and the woman's already changing me. I laughed as I laced my Converse before heading down to the kitchen. My mom was just finishing with breakfast. I helped take everything to the breakfast nook and waited for her to sit down.

"So …" she said as she placed the napkin in her lap.

"Morning to you too, mom. I slept great and you?" I replied playfully.

Mom scoffed and said, "Yes yes. Morning. Fine. Now, how was last night? You were back late because I went to bed at 11 and you still weren't home."

I sighed lightly and began eating my breakfast as I thought about it all again. Breathlessly I replied, "Last night was amazing. I made it back a little after midnight."

"Wow. You two must have had an amazing time at dinner."

"We did. I got to know her a lot more and I actually opened up to her about almost everything."

Mom hummed in acknowledgement as she continued to eat her breakfast and then said, "I'm really happy for you, Jadelyn. I love when you're happy."

I nodded and finished my breakfast. Standing, I put the dirty dishes in the sink and turned to face my mom who'd walked over. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, I said, "I like it when I'm happy too, mom. Tori makes me really happy. Hopefully we can keep this up, but that won't happen if I don't get out of here and grab her some coffee before school."

I'd made it to the door before my mom shouted, "Have a good day. I love you."

"Love you too." I shouted back as I grabbed my things and made it to my car.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing outside of Tori's locker, sipping my coffee and holding her in my other hand. Luckily, I'd paid enough attention to know what her favorite was. I started thinking about the two notes I'd be leaving for Tori soon. One Friday and the one I have to leave in the park. I really hope that this is the way to show her me without having to tell her everything. Having to tell her things really isn't my strong suit.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the weight of the coffee cup being removed from my hand.

Snapping my head up, I saw Tori standing there smiling at me. Taking a sip, her smile widened.

"You got my favorite. Thanks, Jade!" she said as she pulled me into a hug. Wrapping my arms around her, we got lost in each other just like last night.

"No problem, Tor. Good morning, by the way." I whispered before I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled back slightly.

I could tell my actions caught her off guard, but it didn't seem to be a bad thing.

"Morning. Glad you're here on time. I like seeing you before all the craziness of the day starts." Tori replied as she looked at me.

Tilting my head, I asked, "Oh yeah? I didn't know that. Why?"

She started to blush. Clearly, she hadn't meant to tell me.

I laughed a little and then continued when it was clear she hadn't found her voice, "You don't have to answer. It's just interesting."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"What the chiz?!"

Tori and I turned to find the whole group standing there. Robbie and Beck looked shocked. Cat was smirking, though I don't know why. Andre looked beyond confused.

"Well, don't you two look cozy." Cat said as she crossed her arms.

Tori and I looked at each other and it was only then we realized that we were still holding each other. Laughing slightly awkward, we released our hold and Tori turned to face the group. She leaned against the lockers, closer to me than normal and by the faces staring at us, it didn't go unnoticed.

"One of you want to tell me what the hell is going on between you?" Beck's voice was clipped when he spoke. He certainly wasn't enjoying this. Well, tough cookies, Beckett. I'm loving this!

Tori looked at me and then back at the group. I could tell she was leaving this up to me. Technically, nothing was going on, but I knew I wanted something to happen and if I said something stupid right now, it could ruin the slimshot I have.

"Going on between us?" I was looking at Tori while I spoke. When she looked at me, I continued, "I'm not entirely sure, but I know that I'd really like find out. If that's okay with you, I mean."

"I-I'd really like that too." she stammered out.

"Good. How about I walk you to class?" I asked quietly. I knew our conversation had an audience, but I was good at blocking people out.

Tori giggled and answered, "Since you have the same first hour as I do, I think that could be arranged."

I chuckled while I shook my head. "Well, yes, I do, but I've never walked to class with you before."

Taking a sip of coffee, Torii leaned her head to rest against the lockers before looking down at me. "I think we can give it a shot as long as you walk me to my second hour as well."

The laughter erupted out of me because we have that class together as well.

"You know what, Tor, I'd love to."

Then the bell rang. I placed a hand on the small of her back and we turned to go to Sikowitz' class.

Today has started off awesome was the only thought I had as we neared the coconut drinker teacher's erratic classroom.

**Tori POV**

My day had been amazing. I'm currently sitting in the last class of today waiting for the bell to ring so I could see Jade. We agreed we'd go to her house after school to do our homework and then to spend some time in her studio working on the song.

The bell rang and I shot up to get to my locker as fast as I could. My friends had been trying to get me alone all day to ask me about Jade. They kept saying something was wrong with her, that was Beck mostly, but she was the same girl she was to me last night so I really didn't want to listen to them try and make it into something else.

I was putting the last book into my bag when I sensed someone behind me. I knew it wasn't Jade because I was meeting her at her car when I was done. Closing my locker, I turned and was face to face with Beck.

I really hope he isn't going to ask me out.

"Hey, Beck." I said trying to keep the normal perkiness of my voice present.

"Are you dating Jade?" He replied. His voice held the same angry tone from this morning.

Leaning against the lockers, I sighed and answered, "No. Not yet, anyway. Why?"

"You can't date her!" He shouted at me. The few people still in the hallway turned to look at us.

Pushing off so I was standing tall, I crossed my arms and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because..."

"Not an answer, Beck. Last time I checked, you weren't either of my parents. So you have **NO** right trying to tell me who I may or may not go out with."

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Whom you dumped, Beck! You didn't want to be with her anymore. Guess what? Other people do. I am one of those people and if she gives me the chance to be with her, I will take it!"

"Why is it you two can't just get over this, I don't know, _phase_?"

"**Phase?! **Beck! Let me make one thing very clear to you and then I really won't have anything else to say to you. I _**am**_ a lesbian. It is _**NOT**_ a _phase_! Jade is bi-sexual. **THAT** is _**NOT**_ a _phase_. You are my **friend**. No more, no less. So I seriously suggest you get out of way and go find of those girls who love to drape themselves all over you and leave Jade and I alone. Goodbye, Beck."

Shaking my head, I walked away. I was still slightly upset when I got into the passenger seat of Jade's car.

"What's wrong?" she asked before I could even say anything.

"Beck." I answered taking a deep breath.

"What did he say to you?" Jade asked. From her voice, I knew that she wasn't happy that he'd said something to upset me.

Since when is Jade so protective of my feelings? Maybe I really did have a chance with her. If she was serious this morning, anyway.

"He asked when we were going to get over our 'phase'." I answered using air quotes around the last word.

Jade scoffed and then shook her head. Turning the key in the ignition. she started to back out of the parking lot. She paused and looked at me before saying, "My sexuality isn't a phase, nor are the things I feel. I don't know what you think about what he said, but I don't like to toy with things that have the ability to hurt everyone involved."

With that, Jade fell silent as we made our way towards her house. The things she feels? What exactly is that? Is it me she's feeling things for?

I started to question all the interactions we've had for any underlying ways to answer my own questions. This would be an interesting afternoon, that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Until next time.**

**-Sammy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been back with this chapter in awhile. I've been focusing on LAAT because I hit a place where my inspiration for it was in full blown write mode. That one will be updated soon as well. I made it longer in hopes that you would all forgive the lack of an update of WS. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

We pulled into Jade's driveway and I could tell that she was still thinking about what she said earlier. We've had an ease about us these last few days, but now it's like she's tense and I don't want that. As she turned to grab her bag from the back, I placed my hand gently on her arm to stop her.

"You do know that I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?" I asked.

Jade sighed and closed her eyes as she settled back into the driver's seat.

"I know that." she answered in just above a whisper.

"Good. This morning, I was serious about exploring whatever this is between us." I said looking at her trying to gauge her reaction.

Jade looked up at me and nodded before turning to grab her messenger bag and opening the door.

I guess that's all she needed to know, but I'd really like to know what was going on in her mind. How do you ask the girl who keeps everything inside something like that without upsetting her, though? Sighing, I got out of the car and joined her near the hood of her car.

Walking to the door, she opened it for me. I'd never been to Jade's house before so I was really curious to find out if her house was an extension of her personality or if she really did just put up the front at school.

"You can look around. I'm gonna go see if my mom is here and get us something to drink. My bedroom is at the top of the stairs first door on the left." Jade said from behind me.

Turning to glance at her, I just nodded and then set off to explore.

Jade's house is a lot my open and warm than I would've figured. I like it though. It's not that different from my house except there's more space and is more modern. I walked through the dining room and the living room. I found this room that was like a home theatre and game room combined.

Walking back towards the front, I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. I could tell that she was a happy kid, but at some point around 9 or 10, her dad stopped being in the pictures. I wonder what happened to him? After looking at everything on this first floor, I figured I'd check out her room.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help but shake my head. This girl really was full of surprises. Her color scheme was white and light blue. I expected to find the walls covered in black paint and for there to be no light in here, but like the rest of the house, it was warm and inviting. It was also more personal, understandably so. I walked over to her desk and was surprised to see the one picture Jade and I had ever taken together on display next to a vase of flowers. She didn't have a lot of pictures in here, but it was the only one that wasn't of the group or her and her mom.

Picking it up, I traced her face with the pad of my thumb. I remember that day perfectly. It was right after her and Beck officially ended things for good. She wanted to do something fun, but our definitions of fun are so different. I suggested the fair that was going on at the time in West Hollywood and she was down right against it until I started pouting. It was one of the best days of my life because it was the first time we'd hung out without arguing and honestly just enjoyed being together.

"That was a great day." I heard Jade say from behind me. I had no clue how long she was standing there.

Turning to face her, I was still looking down at the picture.

"Yes, it really was." My voice must've sounded far away because she stepped closer to me.

"Hey. You okay?" Jade asked trying to get me to make eye contact.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering, you know?"

"I do, yeah. Whenever I'm having a really crappy day, I'll look at that picture and remember. Then I start smiling because of all the fun we had."

"That's really sweet."

Jade looked down and I could see the color rising on her cheeks. She's blushing. I didn't think she could get more adorable to me.

Clearing her throat, she passed me one of the glasses in her hand. I didn't even notice she was holding something.

"My mom would like to meet you. If that's okay with you." She said still looking down.

"That's cool. I'd love to meet her too." I said as I turned to put the picture back on her desk.

"Okay. She's down in the kitchen. So I figured you two could talk or whatever and then we could go to the studio."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way captain." I said and gave a salute.

Jade laughed and muttered 'dork' before we turned to walk back downstairs.

**Jade POV**

Tori meeting my mom, definitely not something I wanted to happen yet, but when I told my mom I had company she insisted on knowing who it was. When I told it was Tori she nearly squeezed me to death. I had to agree to it just so the crazy woman would release me. So that's how I ended up here in my kitchen watching the two of them talk like they've known each other forever.

"I would love to see the pictures." Tori exclaimed.

Pictures? What pictures? Had I been so out of it that I missed when they stopped talking about baby animals.

"Hey. Hey!" I nearly shouted to get their attention. "What pictures are you trying to show her?" I asked as I leaned against the kitchen island.

"Your baby pictures." My mom answered with a mischievous grin.

"**NO!** No, you aren't. As a matter of fact, I think we should head down to the studio before you try to break out the videos." I said as I grabbed Tori's hand.

"But, Jade, I want to see the pictures." Tori said as she pouted at me.

Her and this goddamn pout would be the death of me, but it wasn't going to work this time. Uh uh. Nope.

"No and don't give me the pout. You are **NOT** under **ANY **circumstances seeing those pictures. So let's go make music before it gets too late." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Please, Jade..." Tori said in the smallest whisper, her pout still firmly in place.

I sighed in defeat and my mom was standing there with a smug smile on her face.

"Ugh! Fine." I said as threw my hands in the air. "Look at the stupid baby pictures, but you have five minutes and then you are going to be in the studio singing your song." I said before I turned around.

I walked towards the studio muttering about how she wasn't being fair using her adorable pout against me like a super power. I could hear my mom chuckle and Tori giggle as I left.

While I was waiting for my embarrassment to end, I set up everything so that we could get started whenever Tori showed up. It didn't take that long so I decided to send a note and flowers to her house while she was here.

**Tori POV**

"I find it amazing how you have her wrapped around your finger. I've never seen her like that with anyone else." Jade's mom said to me while I sat looking through the photo album.

"What do you mean? I don't have her wrapped around my finger. I didn't even do anything really." I replied still looking through the book.

"I know, dear. That's what's so remarkable about it."

I looked up at Jade's mom with a clear expression of confusion on my face. So she continued.

"You got her to let you look at these pictures when no one she's ever brought home has seen them. Not even that twit Beckett."

"You don't like him?" I asked choosing to completely ignore the first part of her explanation.

"He wasn't right for her. I knew that the moment I met him. I didn't say much about it because she was happy at the time, but by the end of it, I was so close to forbidding him from even coming here just to keep them apart."

"Why did you think he wasn't right for her?"

"He wanted to change her. She wasn't always like this. You know, the dark clothes and so closed off. No, that happened when they were dating. It was her way of putting up walls, I suppose."

I thought about what Mrs. West was saying. I always knew that the Jade we saw at school was just a front, but I didn't know why it all happened. I must've been silent for longer than necessary because Jade's mom spoke again.

"I'm starting to see the old her again. She's never really shut down with me, but she wasn't the same carefree girl I knew her to be. Since she's started talking to me about you though, I see her coming out of her self-imposed darkness. So for that, I really must thank you."

"I haven't done anything, Mrs. West. Honestly, I just don't let her push me away like she does with everyone else and I take the time to push her when I know she wants someone to and just being there when she just needs the physical comfort of knowing she isn't alone."

Mrs. West smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You really do care about her. You may not see the extent yet, but I do. You can call me Amy, dear, and you're welcome back anytime. In fact, we should have dinner sometime next week. Whenever it works for you and Jadelyn. Discuss it and let me know, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Great. Now I think you should get to the studio because I've been monopolizing your time."

I shot off the couch because I completely forgot. Amy laughed and pointed towards the way Jade went.

"It's the only door back there, dear, so you'll have no trouble finding her."

"Thank you." I said before I all but ran towards the studio.

**Jade POV**

"About time you showed up. You know it kind of hurts my feelings to think you like spending time with my mom more than me." I said when I heard the door open.

I didn't bother looking up and just kept working on the music for the lyrics that popped into my head.

"No. No, it's not like that. We were just talking and I forgot." Tori said as she sat down next to me.

"Making me feel _so_ much better here, Tor."

"Damnit! That's not what I meant either. I didn't forget about you. I mean, I don't think that'd be possible regardless of the situation."

I looked up at her because I don't think she even processed what she just said.

Wait for it.

5 ...

4 ...

3 ...

2 …

"Crap! You so didn't need to know that. Um, I mean, it's true, but like, I … Um,-"

"Tori!" I cut off her rambling because as cute as it was, I didn't want her freaking out. "It's cool. Honest. I was just messing with you. I'm glad you and my mom get along. She hated Beck."

"I know." Tori said.

I nodded because I figured that's what they were talking about.

"Everything's set up for you. Go ahead and get the booth so we can make some music." I said as I nodded towards the mirror that separated the control from the recording booth.

"Alright." Tori said as she made her way to the door leading inside.

_Two and a half hours later..._

Tori and I had finished up everything with the her song and did all of the assigned homework. Now we were sitting in her driveway. Tori looked like there was something on her mind and I wanted to know what it was.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

She blushed and then looked up at me before she answered, "I was thinking about how much I enjoy spending time with you."

I smiled and replied, "That's good, because I like spending time with you too."

She returned the smile and then leaned against the headrest.

"What else?" I asked because I knew there was more.

"Why are you all of a sudden nice to me? I mean, last week you didn't want anything to do with me. Now it's like you keep making an effort to spend time with me. I don't mind. I'm just curious."

"I've always wanted to be nice to you. It's just at first I was threatened by you because I thought you wanted to go out with Beck. Then it was like I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's not that I haven't reacted that way to a girl before, but with you, it was so intense that it scared me. So I did the one thing I could think of that would put distance between us, I was a gank to you. I realized that by doing that, my feelings weren't going away, but you potentially could. I didn't want to lose you before I even had the chance to know you because I was being stupid."

I was out of breath by the time I finished, and Tori's expression was unreadable to me.

"Hmm … Well, I'm glad you're giving us both the chance to get to know each other. I really think we could be great friends."

_Friends?_ She wants to be friends? _Just friends?_ I don't want to just be her friend. **Ugh!** This just got more complicated.

"Um, friends? Okay. We can be friends. but I'm going to be honest here, Tor. I don't want to just be your friend. I don't want you to say anything, just think about it."

With that, I got out of the car and walked around to open her door. Taking her hand, I walked her to her front door. Pulling her into a tight hug briefly, I backed up and looked at her.

"I'll pick you up in the morning if you want. That way you don't have to deal with Trina."

She just nodded her head. I kissed her on the cheek before I nodded towards her door.

"You should go inside and make sure you eat dinner. I'll text you in the morning."

I let go of her and started to walk away. Halfway to my car, I stopped and looked back at her.

"Night, Tori."

"G'Night, Jade."

I walked back to my car and waited until she'd gone inside before I left.

**Tori POV**

Jade is full of surprises lately. I never know what's going on in her mind until she just unleashes it all. I would love to be more than her friend, but I think right now, that is what we should be working on. Building some kind of friendship.

I set my bag down near the stairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I turned to open the fridge, I saw it. Flowers and two notes. One I noticed as my mom's handwriting. Picking it up, I laughed and read.

_Tori, _

_This came for you while you were out. I didn't read it and I kept Trina away from it._

_There's a plate for you in the microwave. Two minutes and you should be set._

_Should I know who's sending you flowers?_

_I thought you'd have told me if you had a new girlfriend. I'm hurt, honey._

_Enjoy dinner and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love, Mom_

Shaking my head, I set the note back on the counter and checked to make sure Trina hadn't eaten my dinner. When I saw it was still there, I set it for two minutes and went back to pick up the note that came with the flowers.

_Tori,_

_I know you aren't closer to figuring out who I am, but you should be._

_Close your eyes and think of the face of the person who truly sees you._

_Of the person whom you can feel safe around even when you're scared._

_Of the person who can make you smile even when you're on the verge of tears._

_I'm closer to you everyday. Open your beautiful brown eyes and truly __**see**__ me._

_We're still on for Saturday. Be at the park 11:45._

_If all goes well, you'll find your way to me before you know it._

_xoxoxo_

I sighed just as the microwave beeped. I really wished I knew who it was. I have a feeling I do, but I never would've pegged them as someone who would do all of this. I hope I'm right though. Getting my dinner from the microwave and a glass of pink lemonade, I made my way upstairs taking the flowers with me.

After I finished eating, I plugged my Pearpod up. Adele filled my room while I went about getting everything I needed for my shower. It wasn't super late, but I was exhausted. I really just wanted to talk to Jade, but I knew that I should probably wait.

Laying in my bed freshly showered and relaxed, I grabbed my phone from the charger and called the one person I knew I could talk to about everything.

_RIng! Ring!_

"**Hello?" her soft voice came through the receiver.**

"Hey, Cat." I replied.

"**Tori! Hey! I was wondering when you'd call." Cat exclaimed.**

I laughed and answered, "Yeah. I just finished everything I needed to do tonight so I figured I'd give you a call."

"**Uh huh. So how's Jade?"**

"She was fine when she dropped me off. Why?"

"**Oh. I don't know. You two seem pretty comfortable together all day. Want to tell me what that's about?"**

"We're getting along. I thought you'd be supportive of that."

"**Oh, I am, hon. I'm totally for it. Just seemed like more to it than that."**

"And if it was?"

"**Then I'd be happy that the two of you finally stopped avoiding what has been right in front of you."**

I sighed because I knew Cat was right.

"I don't know about that. We've just been hanging out. We'll see how it goes. If we're friends, then that's cool. If we're more, then that's cool too."

"**Right. What is it you want to happen between you two?"**

"You know how I feel about her."

"**Exactly! So why in God's name would you settle on being just friends?"**

"I'm just leaving it as an option."

"**Alright. I'll leave you to it then. Game night still on tomorrow, right?"**

"Most definitely. You and Robbie will be playing, right? Not defiling my couch."

"**We're playing. If your sofa has a little more wear by the end of the night, all the better."**

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me.

"Sick, sick, woman. I'll let you get back to him. See you tomorrow."

"**Kay kay. See you tomorrow. Night, Tor."**

"Night, Cat."

I hung up the phone and thought about everything that had happened today. It was a really fun day. Jade and I messing with each other while we were in the studio, talking to her mom and getting approval. For what I'm not even sure, yet, but I'm glad I have it. Looking at the time, I realized I needed to get some sleep. Picking up my phone again, I typed a message to Jade.

_**To: Jade**_

_**10:53 p.m.**_

_**Hey, I hope you made it home okay since you didn't message me when you got there. I wanted to thank you for all the help with the song today and just hanging out. Hope you sleep well.**_

_**xoxo Tori**_

I plugged my phone up to charge and I felt it buzz. A message from Jade.

_**From: Jade**_

_**10:55 p.m.**_

_**Hi! Sorry about that. Got to talking with my mom and forgot. I'm safe. It was my pleasure and we can hang whenever you want. Get some rest. I'll be there at 7:15 tomorrow.**_

_**-J**_

The girl really can make me smile with just the simplest of gestures.

_**To: Jade**_

_**10:57 p.m.**_

_**I'll be ready. Btw, thought about what you said. I think we should start as friends and see where it goes.**_

_**xoxo Tori**_

_**From: Jade**_

_**10:58 p.m.**_

_**Um, sure. Yeah. That's fine by me, I guess. I'm let you go now. See you in the morning, Tori.**_

_**-J**_

Well, that was weird. I didn't think it was a bad thing wanting to start as friends. Sighing, I put my phone on my desk and turned out the light. Hopefully we'll be okay.

_The next morning …_

Jade was waiting for me at 7:15 just like she said she would be, but there was something off about her. I don't know what it was, but she was more reserved than she was yesterday. I didn't push it and we rode to school in silence.

When we got to school, she opened the door for me as usually, but she was still quiet. We made it inside and she went to her locker. We'd barely spoken and when she did speak, it was in monosyllables. What the hell did I do?!

Figuring the answer wasn't just going to magically pop into my mind, I walked over to her just as she closed her locker.

"What did I do?" I asked as soon as I was in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"What did I do? I had to do something because you are completely different today than you were yesterday. So please, just tell me so I can fix it." I answered.

"You didn't do anything, Tori. I'll see you in class, okay?" she said and didn't even wait for me to answer before she was walking away from me.

What the chiz was going on?! She said that I didn't do anything, but she's acting like I'm infected or something. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

Turning I saw it was Cat.

"Hey, Tori. What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know." I answered. Looking towards the direction Jade went.

"What do you mean? What's got you so sad?"

"Jade."

"What did Jade do?"

"Nothing. She's just acting different today."

"What did you do to her?"

"Me?! Nothing!"

"Uh huh. What was the last thing you said to her before she started 'acting different'?" she asked using air quotes.

"I told her that I thought about what she said, but that I wanted to start off as friends and see where it goes."

Cat started shaking her head and then looked towards where my gaze still was.

"She go that way?"

I nodded. She nodded and then started to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To talk to Jade and hopefully fix this mess."

"What mess? What does what I said to her matter? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not going to answer that because it's not my business to tell you. I'll see you later, Tor."

With that, Cat walked away. What the chiz did I do? I sighed and then went to class.

The day passed fast and I was grateful for that because I spent all day either not talking to anyone or avoiding Beck because he kept trying to talk me out of dating Jade. At this point, I don't think he has anything to worry about on that front because she hadn't spoken to me all day. She wasn't at the table during lunch and she kept her distance from me in all the classes we had together.

I pulled out my phone to text Trina so that she would know that I was riding home with her, when I felt someone pull my arm. I was used to Jade doing it, but when I looked up I saw it was Cat.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me, Cat?"

"We're riding home with Jade. She asked me to grab you so that we could get out of here."

"Jade? I haven't talked to her since this morning. I thought she was mad at me."

"Not mad, just hurt. Not saying anything else. Let's just go."

I didn't really get a chance to say anything else because we were at Jade's car. If she and I weren't talking, it was going to make tonight really awkward. Well, more awkward since Beck would be there, but that's beside the point. I want to know what I did to hurt her. Before I knew it, we were pulling into my driveway.

Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room except for Jade who sat near the counter in the kitchen with her back towards everyone. Making my over to her, I sat down across from her.

"Can we please just talk about this?" I asked.

"Nothing to talk about, Tori. We're fine." She answered still looking at her phone.

"Are we? Because you haven't said anything to me since this morning and even sitting across from each other, you refuse to look at me, so what is going on here?" I asked trying to keep my voice down even though my irritation with the situation was making it difficult.

"I don't want to repeat history here, Tori. I've had enough of the same thing happening to last me a lifetime. That's why I was trying to do this different, but low and behold, it still ended up happening the same as every other time." she said.

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about so it was making this even more confusing.

"Would you mind elaborating on that please? I really don't know what you're talking about."

Jade shook her head and then stood up. "No. It's fine. Thanks for inviting me over tonight, but I think I'm just gonna head out."

"What? Why? We just order dinner. Please, Jade, just tell me what's going on."

"It's fine. I'll pick up something on the way home. It's nothing you have to worry about. Have a good night, Tori."

I stood as Jade walked back into the living room. She whispered something in Cat's ear that made her look from me back to Jade and nod her head. Jade kissed the top of Cat's head and gave both Andre and Robbie a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

I was left standing there trying to figure out what the hell happened between last night and today that makes her think that history is repeating itself for her. There's something I'm missing and I know that, but I don't know how significant it is to figuring out what's happening with her.

I went back into the living room and tried to enjoy the rest of the night with my friends, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Two boxes of pizza and three movies later, everyone left.

After cleaning up the small mess left behind, I went upstairs and started writing. It was the one thing I knew would help my mind rest enough that I would get some sleep tonight. Only thing I had to look forward to now was the note that would help me figure out who my secret admirer was.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter might be completely from Jade's POV explaining what all the history is and why she reacted the way she did when Tori said that. OR it could be continuing onward with the next note and Jade's history is revealed in a more intimate way between the two of them. You guys let me know. Until next time.**

**-Sammy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two updates in virtually the same day since I've yet to go to bed yet. I figure I might as well give you the good along with the bad because until now it's been a very Jori life, as it should be, but what's a good story without a little controversy. You'll get in this chapter. New character and a jealous/heartbroken Tori. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

I had to get out of Tori's house as soon as I could. Being around her was more excruciating than I had anticipated it being. I really thought I could handle it. Cat told me I could. After spending so much time pushing her away and then finally opening up myself to her only to be pretty much rejected isn't something I can deal with. It's like Sydney all over again. I barely made it through that. If it was happen with Tori too, I really don't know how I'd pull myself up again. So I did what I do best … I ran away.

When I made it home, my mom wasn't there. I went into the kitchen and sat down in the dark. I feel like this is really all there's left: the darkness. I don't know how long I was sitting there before I realized I was actually really hungry. So I figured I'd order some chinese and work in my studio until I was too exhausted to do any other than sleep. With my plan set, I grabbed my phone and headed towards my favorite room in the house.

_The next morning ..._

**Tori POV**

I have no idea what time I went to bed last night, but I knew I woke up at 10 o'clock feeling more refreshed than I have in a long time. My first thought was to call Jade and see if she wanted to talk about whatever it was that was going on with her, but I knew the odds of her actually talking to me about it was slim to none.

I had almost two hours before I needed to be in the park. I have no clue how I'm supposed to figure out what I'm looking for, but I need to eat breakfast and get ready.

After my shower, I was sitting at my dining room table eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and thinking about Jade again. I really did like her, but part of me was holding back. That's why I wanted to get to know her as friends first. I figured since she was finally open to letting me in, we could get somewhere. We could maybe find a place where she could be in my life without the possibility of hurting me.

I didn't really even think about the reason I was doing it until I watched her walk out of my front door last night. The unexplainable ache I got at the thought of her not coming back was something I'd never experienced. I've never wanted to hold onto and run away from a girl at the same time, but that's what Jade makes me feel.

Sighing, I put my bowl in the sink and went upstairs to listen to the song we'd finished yesterday. It was amazing working with Jade. She had so many ideas and she was open to the direction I wanted to go in. That's what I wanted to hold onto, but she had this aura about her that screamed for me to run away before she sucked me in completely and then I was left with nothing when she was done with me.

I know it's unfair of me to try and judge her actions based on nothing really, but I wasn't being rational. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my alarm. It was 11:35. Time for me to start towards the park. Grabbing my house keys, cellphone and wallet, I made my way downstairs.

Opening the door, I saw a small envelope taped to the it with my name on it. Turning it over, I pulled the slip of paper out.

_Today is the day._

_I've decided to change things up a bit._

_You'll still go to the park, but I figured we could make a game of it._

_So today you will be going on a scavenger hunt. Enlist one person to help you._

_Then go to the park and find the item that is a symbol of me to you._

_With it, you will find your next clue._

_Today our game ends. Today you know who I am._

_Once and for all._

_The game starts now._

_xoxoxo_

I read the card twice because this wasn't what I had in mind. Who do I call to help me with this? Hmm … Jade!

Pulling out my phone, I called her. It rung a couple times before it went to voicemail. Hanging up, I sighed. Guess she's still mad at me for whatever I did yesterday.

Who to call? Andre? No. Definitely not Beck. Robbie couldn't find his zipper in the middle of a spotlight. Cat!

I scrolled until I found her name and listened hoping she'd answer.

"_Hello?" her sweet voice said._

"Cat! Hey! How would you like to help me with a game today?" I asked practically bouncing from excitement. I really wanted to know who this was.

"_A game? What kind of game?"_

"A scavenger hunt."

"_Really? Yay! When?"_

"Now. Can you meet me in the park near my house?"

"_Kay kay, Be right there, Tor."_

"Cool. Thanks, Cat. See you soon."

With that done, I hung up and locked my front door, Stuffing the note into my pocket, I started towards the park. By the time I got there, Cat was bouncing on the sidewalk holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey!" I said when I got close enough to her.

"Hey, Tor. I bought coffee. What's the first clue?" she asked as she passed me one of the coffee cups.

"I have to find the symbol that represents them to me."

"Okay. Do you know what that is?"

"I'm pretty sure. We're looking for a black Calla Lily."

"You mean like the pretty one that you got at school?"

"Yeah! Exactly like that."

Cat laughed and then pointed to the tree near the lake.

"Well, that was easy. I hope it isn't like this all day or it'll be no fun."

I laughed as I made my way towards it with Cat in tow. Untying the ribbon, I noticed there was another clue. Picking it up, I read aloud:

_If you've found this then that means you've brought someone with you._

_My favorite place to think is near here._

_Between the two of you, think about a relaxing place._

_Swans and ducks roam free, but there is a perfect place beneath the tree._

_Find this place and you will find a rock, underneath which will lead you the next clue._

_xoxoxo_

I looked at Cat to see what she was thinking, but she was only wearing a smile.

"What is it, Cat?" I asked.

"I know this place. I haven't been there in years, but I think I know where it is." she answered and started towards a small path. If we hadn't been walking on it, I wouldn't have known it was there. I've been to think park a thousand times and never noticed it.

Following behind her, we stopped near a tree in front of this beautiful lake. Swimming on the surface were two swans, they appeared to be dancing. It was amazing to watch. I was so wrapped up that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Cat touched my arm.

"Sorry. I found the next clue." Cat said as she handed the card to me.

_You both have done well if you've made it to this point._

_Swans are monogamous creatures. They mate for life given most instances._

_The next clue is in a place that you and I frequent._

_Black with two sugars or a tall Americano, both can be found behind this counter._

_There will be a letter on the side of the cup to give you a clue as to my name._

_xoxoxo_

"I guess we're going for more coffee." Cat said.

"Yeah, but this is LA. There are tons of coffee shops." I replied.

"Where do you get your coffee from the most?"

"The little shop near Hollywood Arts."

"Well. then that's where we'll start. Who do you go there with anyway because we always go to the Starbucks a couple blocks over."

"Hmm … It doesn't matter yet. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, we were pulling into the parking lot of the little coffeehouse. If I had any doubts about who was doing this, they were squashed when I read about this place. Why didn't she just tell me.

As we made it to the counter, I gave the guy my order and her asked for my name. When I answered, he nodded and handed me a note and a coffee cup. Thanking him, I went to sit at one of the little booths.

"Well?" Cat asked.

"Right." I said as I turned the cup. There was a letter 'A' on the side. I scoffed because it was the most used letter in names.

"What about the note?"

I turned it over and read:

_If you've made it here, then you know who I am._

_Congratulations._

_I'm sure you've begun to question everything in your head._

_Go ahead. Question. Analyze this all you want._

_After yesterday, I'm unsure as to why I even continue this game,_

_but like I said, it ends today._

_You know what you need to know._

_If you still want to meet me, come alone to the place where a cafe and library meet._

_May the odds ever be in your favor._

_xoxoxo_

"So you know who it is?" Cat asked.

"Yes and I have a feeling you do too." I said looked at her.

Cat laughed and sat back in the chair.

"I do. I had my suspicions, but today confirmed them."

"When?"

"The lake."

I shook my head and looked out of the window.

"Why didn't she just tell me?"

"I recall her doing exactly that and you telling her that you wanted to be friends."

"Start as friends! I wanted to start as friends and see where we went."

"Same thing to her."

"What do you know, Cat?"

"Like I told you yesterday, it isn't my story to tell. Now you know. It's up to you what you do about it."

She looked at her phone and looking back at me.

"Well, my work here is done. Thanks for the adventure. I have to go get ready. Late lunch date with Robbie. Let's get you home."

With that we both stood and made it out to her car. The ride to my house was quiet.

Pulling up, I looked over at her and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I gave you advice on this and you did the opposite. You know what I think you should do and you know what you want to do. I don't know what's stopping you, but part of you already knows."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "What if she hurts me, Cat? What if I open up to her and she breaks me?"

"You know, she asked me the same thing last week. It seems to me she thought it was worth the risk because she's hurting right now, because she did something you're too chicken to."

I knew Cat was right. I hated her and her freaking perceptiveness.

I nodded and then got out of the car.

I made it up to my room before it all sunk in. I realized that in more ways than one had Jade opened herself up to me and rather than appreciate that, I basically told her that I didn't care one way or the other.

_I am such an idiot._

I knocked on Trina's door incessantly until she agreed to take me to the place I knew that Jade would be. Hopping out of the car with a quick, 'thanks, Trina. Love ya.', I walked through the stacks until I found what I was looking for. The Hunger Games. My hand reached for the book at the same time as someone else's.

I immediately let go and apologized.

"No need to apologize, Tori. It's just a book. There are tons on the shelf. You want it, it's yours. There are plenty of others." the voice said from the other side.

"Jade!" I exclaimed as I made my way to the other side of the book shelf.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hi." I replied in a whisper as I looked at her.

"Hello." she countered.

"How are you?" I asked.

Stifling a yawn, she answered, "Kind of tired, but fine. You?"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Do what exactly, Tori? Exchange pleasantries over a coincidental meeting in the bookstore?"

"Coincidental? How is any of this a coincidence?"

"Um, I didn't know you were here. We reached for the same copy of a book that has dozens of identical ones at the same time. Seems like a coincidence to me."

"But the notes. Your notes. They lead me straight here."

"My notes? Tori, I haven't sent you a note since Thursday night when you told me you wanted to be friends. I wouldn't have sent you that one except I found out after I had them delivered."

I looked at her like she'd grown a second head and then reached into my pocket to pull out the notes I'd collected throughout the day and handed them to her.

As she read them, she laughed. Shaking her head, she handed them back,

"Well, whoever sent you those must've been paying very close attention to the ones I sent you because those are things I'd have said, but I didn't send them. Like I said, not since Thursday. You wanted to be friends, Tori. So I'm letting it go and we'll be friends."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Jade? Did you find the book, sweetie?"

I turned to see a stunning Hawaiian girl in a tank top and jean cutoffs. I looked at Jade who grabbed a different copy of the book from the shelf and then walked towards her.

"Yes, I found it, Anela. I ran into my friend here and we got distracted. Sorry to keep you waiting." Jade said.

The girl, Anela, took the book from her then linked hands with Jade before replying, "It's okay, but we should get going if you want to eat before the movie."

"Sure." Jade said before looking from me to her and back and continuing. "Um, Tori, this is Anela, my date. Anela, this is my friend, Tori."

Anela held her free hand out for me to shake. When I took it, she said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Jade must've sensed it because she spoke up.

"It was really nice running into you, Tori, but have to go. I'll see you around or in school on Monday."

"Um, can you call me later on this weekend? I need to talk to you about something." I asked after controlling my feelings.

"Sure. I'll give you a call later on tonight." Jade answered.

Anela smiled and waved goodbye to me. I returned the gesture and then stood there looking at the girl I like walk away with another girl. My life officially _sucks_. Who in the hell sent the decoy notes? I finally solved one mystery just to open myself up to another one.

**Ugh!**

I'm going home and hopefully I'll be able to drown that image out of my head with lots of Ben & Jerry's.

It was then I realized that I would be walking home since I didn't want Trina to cut her trip to the mall short, Cat was on a date with Robbie and Jade had evidently moved on. Rather quickly, I might add, but it's my own fault.

Hanging my head, I started the 45 minute walk home.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I want to take a minute to thank everyone for their reviews. I know I haven't replied to all of you, but I appreciate the feedback and I love that you all seem to love it. Keep it up. Until next time.**

**-Sammy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late. I've been having an issue with one of the members on here being a major arsehole and interrupted me whenever I tried. He's been blocked now so I should be able to focus.**

**Anyway, this chapter is from Jade's POV to explain who Anela is and how the date came to be. Also, a very important Jori conversation about what's playing a major factor in the future of their relationship. R&R!**

**Onward and enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

I just made it home from my date with Anela and I'm staring at my phone trying to decide whether or not I'm actually going to call Tori. I know I said I would, but what is there really left to say?

Sighing, I put my phone down and thought back to this morning when I thought I could go an entire day without thinking about her.

_This morning..._

_I woke up to my phone ringing. I turned over to look at the alarm and saw that it was just after 9._

_Unplugging my phone, I picked up, "Hello?"_

"_**Hi, Jade." **__the voice said back._

_Pulling my phone away from my ear, I looked at the screen and saw that it was Anela. I'd known her for a few weeks, but never really gotten around to talking to her because I wanted to see where my feelings for Tori would take me. Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore._

"_Hey, Anela. How've you been?" I ask as I sit up in bed._

"_**I've been pretty good, Jay. You never called so I figured I'd see if maybe I could convince you to go out with me later on today." **__she counters in her usual perky voice._

"_As a matter of fact, I'm free today. What did you have in mind?"_

"_**Awesome. I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie and maybe have lunch."**_

"_Sounds cool. Anything in particular you wanted to see?"_

"_**Yeah. That new movie about the little boy from the garden that changes the lives of the people he interacts with. Do you know what I'm talking about?"**_

"_Yeah, I do. The Odd Life of Timothy Green."_

"_**That's the one. So how about it?"**_

"_Sure. It seems like a good movie. Why don't you check the showtimes and give me a call back. We can meet up earlier and either hang out and grab a bite before it starts or walk around until it starts and grab a bite after."_

"_**Okay. Perfect. I'll check and give you a call back soon."**_

"_Can't wait. See you soon, Anela."_

"_**Alright. Bye, Jade."**_

_Hanging up, I genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks and it had nothing to do with Vega. Maybe I could do this. Setting my phone back down, I got out of bed and started my normal routine of getting ready._

_When I was done, I went downstairs to find my mom sitting in the breakfast nook on the phone using her headset. I smiled as I passed her on my way to get my first cup of the day. I didn't really feel like cooking and mom was clearly busy, so I figured I'd go to Mel's Diner for breakfast._

_Writing a note, I put it in front of my mom, who in turn nodded in acknowledgement and handed me some money. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out._

_Halfway through my breakfast, I got a call from Tori, but I really didn't want to talk to her so I sent it to voicemail. Trying to be friends first is exactly what Sydney said. Turns out she wasn't really interested in dating me, but someone who she really shouldn't. The betrayal of that is something I have to live with everyday because it still hurts._

_Shaking my head, I looked at the caller I.D. on my phone because it rang again. It was Anela. After deciding for on a plan for the day, I paid and left. As I was driving, I couldn't help but compare Anela to Tori. I knew it was horrible to do because they were so different, but I couldn't get over the similarities. They both had perky and upbeat personalities. They were both brunettes and drop dead gorgeous. The major differences between them were one: Anela actually wanted to date me now and two: I'd never been a gank to her like I was with Tori._

_I pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore where I was meeting up with Anela so that we could hang out before grabbing an early lunch in a couple of hours. Walking in, I spotted her immediately. It's been awhile since I saw her, so it was like breathing fresh air when she hugged me._

"_**Hey!" **__Anela said cheerfully. __**"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me today. I thought you weren't interested or something." **_

"_Hi. I am too. It wasn't that I was uninterested. There was just something I needed to sort out before I could even think about the possibility of anything with us." I replied as we walked towards the coffee cart._

"_**Oh. I take your agreeing today to mean that you sorted it out."**_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_**Well, I'm glad. I don't know what it is, but I'm glad to have the chance to go out with you."**_

"_Yeah. You seem like an awesome girl, so we'll see how today works out for us."_

"_**I'm cool with that. You know, I've never actually been to this bookstore before."**_

"_Really? I come here all the time. It's a cool place to just hang out and the coffee rocks."_

_She laughed and stepped up to place her order. After getting our coffee, we went and talked in one of the little corners. Anela was a great person to just spend time with. She listened and was interesting to talk to. I've been on dates with girls who bored me to the point where I'd have preferred to be watching paint dry. I was glad she wasn't one of them._

_As the afternoon drew closer, we got into a debate over the Hunger Games versus Artemis Fowl. I kept trying to explain to her that they weren't even really the same type of book, but she was stuck on the fact that they were both fantasy books and hadn't bothered to read the Hunger Games._

_It was when I got up to find the book and force her to correct her grievous over categorization of literature that I ran into Tori. It was the first time I'd thought about her since I got to the bookstore and honest, my entire mood dropped after seeing her._

_After some mistake about notes and an awkward introduction of Anela to Tori, I wanted to get as far away from the girl as possible. Even after leaving, my good mood didn't genuinely return and Anela picked up on that._

_We were sitting in front of her house after we watched the movie and not much conversation had been made. I'd be the first to admit that it was my fault. I couldn't shake my Tori thoughts and I didn't know if I truthfully wanted to._

"_**You want to tell me what that was about?"**__ Anela asked stopping my thoughts._

"_What do you mean?" I countered._

"_**At the bookstore. With your friend, Tori. Would you like to talk about what that was?" **__She repeated._

_I sighed and turned to face her before I answered, "She's what I needed to sort out. I've had a crush on her for a really long time and she basically told me recently that she just wanted to be friends. Now every time we're around each other, it's like today."_

"_**Hmm … You know she's in love with you, right?"**__ Anela asked as she looked out of her window._

"_No, she isn't. I've never been particularly nice to her and now that I am, she wants to just leave it like it is or something. I get it. I don't by any means like it, but I get it."_

"_**No. She's in love with you. She looked like she wanted to kill me today when you introduced us."**_

_I opened my mouth to refute what she said, but got cut off by her continuing._

"_**Look, I get it. Honestly. I've been there, but I don't want to be there again. As fun as the first part of our date was, I don't think we should have another until you and Tori sort everything out completely. Think about it, okay? If you do and you still want to go out, give me a call. If not, well then I'll always think of you when I read the Hunger Games."**_

_I smiled and replied, "You really are an awesome girl, Anela. I don't think there's anything to work out, but I'll think about what you said."_

_She returned my smile and gave me a hug over the center console before she got out of the car and walked to her front door. I waited until she was inside safely before I drove home._

That's how I ended up laying here playing with my phone trying to get the nerve to actually call Tori and see what she wanted. Ugh! Forget it! Scrolling through my contacts, I clicked on her name and waited for her to answer.

"**Jade?"** Her voice came off as uncertain.

"Yeah. You said you needed to talk." I answered in my normal nonchalant voice.

"**Yes! I mean, yeah, I do."** she exclaimed excitedly.

"O-kay. So what's up?" I asked.

"**Um. I wanted to clarify a couple things."** Tori answered.

"Like?" I asked when she paused.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, **"I don't want to be your friend."**

"Okay. I mean, that's disappointing because I thought we could move past everything, but if that's what you want, then I'll leave you alone. Have a good night, Vega." I said and moved to hang up.

"**Wait! No! That's not what I meant! Damnit! Jade?"**

"Yes, Vega?"

"I **meant that I don't want to be just friends."**

"Really? Because that wasn't what you said to me a few days ago."

"**I didn't say I wanted to be just friends then either."**

"No, you said the same thing she said to me and then I got screwed over. Not going to let that happen again."

"**That's the second time you've mentioned something not happening again. I don't know what happened the first time, but I'm not looking to repeat it."**

"Yeah. Well, I don't exactly believe you, Vega."

"**Why not? Just tell me whatever she did and I'll promise not to do it."**

"Kind of already know you won't do it. I only have one dad."

"**What?"**

"Ugh. Nothing."

"**No! Tell me what the hell you're talking about."**

"You want to know what I'm talking about? Really?"

"**Yes!"**

"Fine. About three years ago, I had a crush on one of my good friends, Sydney. She'd always spend the night and hang out with me after school so I started to think maybe she liked me too. When I brought it up to her, she said that she thought I was really pretty, but maybe we should stay friends for a little while longer now that we knew how we felt for each other. I was all for it. I thought, 'damn! Maybe I'll have my first serious girlfriend.' Little did I know, I wasn't the only West she had eyes for."

"**What do you mean?"**

"I mean, that all the times where she was spending the night, she was only staying to get closer to my dad. When she came over after school, she'd only be coming so that she could see him and be around him."

"**Oh my God!"**

"Yeah. So, I'm not exactly looking forward to sticking around so that you can screw me over the way she did."

"**Jade, I am not, Sydney. You have to know that I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I just wanted us to get to know each other better as friends before we got together. This past week is the most time we've ever spent together without you being snarky and mean to me, I wanted to know it wasn't a joke to you. I'm sorry if you thought that it was just some kind of ploy, but now I get why."**

"I know you aren't Sydney, Vega. It's just, you're the first girl I've seriously wanted to be with since her and when you said that, I thought it was about to happen again."

"**I know. It's fine."**

I looked over at the clock and realized that between me debating whether or not to call and actually talking to her, five hours had passed and it was now a little after eleven.

"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up. It's getting late and from what I remember, you have a big day coming up tomorrow. Get some sleep, Vega. I'll see you around."

"**Sure thing, Jade. Can I ask you to do just one thing for me though?"**

"Sure. Why not? What's up?"

"**Stop calling me, Vega."**

I laughed and shook my head.

"No problem, Perky. Good luck tomorrow."

"**Good Lord, that isn't any better. Just go back to calling me Tori and thanks. Night, Jade."**

"Goodnight, Tori."

I hung up the phone and settled into my pillows getting comfortable. Maybe we'd get somewhere. I couldn't help but think about Sydney, but Tori's right. Her and Sydney are two totally different people. If I keep that in mind, I might be able to let the rest of the walls down with Tori and let her in.

Only time will tell. Sighing, I turned the light out and wrapped myself up in my duvet before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, my furries. School has started and as such, I figured I'd give you guys a chapter. The song in this chapter is Katy Perry - Not Like the Movies. I have changed the pronouns to fit our lovely ladies, but still beautiful. R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV **

I've been on cloud 9 for several reasons today. First off, I passed my driver's exam this morning! Oh yeah. It felt so awesome. Then my parents took me to get my baby. I've had my eye on the Kia Soul since I first saw it and I was so happy I finally got it. The last reason is because Jade and I are speaking again. Maybe it seems crazy because technically we never stopped speaking, but with Jade, a lack of conversation is the same as her freezing you out completely.

I'm currently sitting in her driveway trying to decide whether or not I should've called first or something, but I was just so excited that I didn't think about it until now. I was startled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the window. Snapping my head over in the direction of the sound, I came face to face with Jade since the bookstore.

Rolling down the window, I smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing?" she asked as she crossed her arms loosely.

"Oh. Um, I was just thinking."

"In my driveway?"

"Um, yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you. Sorry. This must be pretty odd."

"Well, you've always been a weird one, Tori."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Take it however you want. How about you come inside and we can finish this conversation."

I nodded before I rolled up the window and got out of my car.

As we walked to her front door, Jade said, "Congrats, by the way."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow hoping she'd elaborate.

"On passing your exam and getting the car." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and opened the door for me.

"Oh! Right. Thanks." I replied passing her.

Jade hummed in acknowledgement and lead us to the kitchen. From the looks of it, she'd been making lunch. I wonder how she knew I was out there.

"We have cameras set up around the outside of the house." she said as she pointed towards a monitor in the wall behind me. How did I not see that the last time I was here?

"Oh. So you probably know I was there for awhile, right?"

"I did, yes. Want to tell me why you sat out there instead of just ringing the bell?"

"I was trying to decide whether or not I should've called first."

"Hmm .. You should have, but you're here now so no point in worrying about it. Do you want a sub?"

I finally looked at what she was making. It seemed like so kind of super sandwich, but a sub would explain all the ingredients on the counter.

"Yeah, sure."

She nodded and then grabbed a plate and an extra loaf of bread and handed it to me.

"Make it however you like it. I was going to head to the theater room after this. Watch the Lorax or something."

"Sounds cool." I said as I started assembling my sandwich.

"Yeah." she replied and we fell into a comfortable silence.

Once I'd finished making my sandwich, she lead me into the theater room. I'd seen it when I first explored her house, but it seems bigger now for some reason.

"You can pick whatever movie you want." Jade said as she pointed to a door and sat at the table in the corner.

"The movies are in a closet?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Believe it or not, I have a lot of them and most aren't horror films. When we had this room created, my mom decided to just keep them all in there."

"Oh. Cool."

I walked into the room and looked around in awe. There were shelves from the ceiling to the floor with movies on them. Three of the walls were completely covered and it looked like the fourth was well on it's way. Rather than continue to gawk at the variety, I picked out a comedy that I thought Jade would like too.

"The Hangover, okay?" I asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah. It's fine." She replied as she stood and walked over to me.

Handing her the DVD, I watched as she loaded it into the system and then went back to eating her sandwich.

"You can sit anywhere, you know? I'm not going to make you stand through the entire thing." Jade said without even looking at me.

"Thanks." I said as I sat in a chair next to her.

We both turned as the movie started to play and ate our lunch in a comfortable silence.

_Almost two hours later..._

Some time during the movie, Jade and I moved to sit in the comfortable theater chairs. The movie just ended and I looked over at Jade to see that she's fallen asleep.

"She hasn't been sleeping very well lately. I'm glad she's getting some rest." a voice says from behind me.

When I look up, I see Amy, Jade's mom, standing the doorway.

"Why hasn't she been sleeping? Do you know?" I ask quietly because I have a suspicion.

"I do, yes. I won't tell you, but I'm glad to see the two of you together." Amy says as she walks over and covers Jade with a blanket I didn't know she had.

"I'm glad we're hanging out too. I've missed her." I say as I look at Jade snuggled into the blanket.

"She'd never admit this, but I know she missed you too. I was more than shocked when she told me what happened between you two."

"She told you? Everything?"

Amy nodded and I sighed.

"I guess that's to be expected. I've learned enough about her to know that you're her rock." I said as I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes.

"You know, you don't have to be another Sydney to her."

My eyes popped open. I opened my mouth to speak, but she continued.

"Jadelyn definitely has a type, but for every similarity between the two of you, there are major differences. You're personality so different from Sydney's. I hope that you know enough about her to know that she wouldn't play games with you and I'd like it very much if you treated her with the same respect."

"I'd never intentionally hurt her, Amy. I just learned about Sydney and your ex-husband. Had I known beforehand, I would've explained what I wanted with her more clearly. It was a misunderstanding. I just hope that she hasn't changed her mind about us, but I can honestly say that I could fall in love with your daughter. I just didn't think about the bigger picture. Now I'm hoping for is another chance to do things right."

"Then you have one." a quiet voice said.

I knew it wasn't Amy because I was looking at her. I slowly turned my head and saw Jade laying back looking at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Enough. You want another chance, Tori. You have one. ONE. We'll see how it goes." Jade answered.

I gulped audibly and nodded.

Jade nodded and then turned towards her mom. They shared a look and Amy smiled and stood up.

As she headed to the door, she said, "I'll start dinner. It'll be an hour so you girls should clean up. I'll call you when it's done."

"I-I'm staying for dinner?" I squeaked out.

"Unless you have other dinner plans, sweetie." Amy answered.

I looked at Jade to see if it's what she wanted.

With a slight nod, I spoke again, "I'll just head home for a little while. I'll be back."

Jade half nodded, half shrugged and then went about cleaning the theater of the little trash that had accumulated during the movie. I watched for a minute, but when I realized she wasn't going to speak, I headed towards the door.

"You don't have to dress up. It's just going to be a casual dinner." Jade said.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a little while." I said as I started to walk away, then at the last minute, I stopped and turned back to her and asked, "Do you think we could go up to your room and talk before I leave? There's something I want you to hear."

She looked up at me and raised her studded eyebrow.

"I promise you that it's nothing bad. Just something I wrote while we weren't on the best terms." I answered the unspoken question.

"Okay. Let's go." Jade said as she lead me up to her room.

Once we got there, I grabbed her guitar and she went to sit on her bed.

Strumming a little, I looked up at her, "Um, okay. I wrote this Friday night after you left. I really don't know where it came from, but I just laid in bed and thought about you, then well, this song came about. I need you to know that you're who I was looking for before I even knew I was looking. So, um, just remember that I truly care about you. I will not let this second chance to be with you, go to waste. This is the first step, so to speak."

I took a deep breath and began to sing,

"_**She put it on me, I put it on,**_

_**Like there was nothing wrong.**_

_**It didn't fit,**_

_**It wasn't right.**_

_**Wasn't just the size.**_

_**They say you know,**_

_**When you know.**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no.**_

_**Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?**_

_**If it's not like the movies,**_

_**That's how it should be, yeah.**_

_**When she's the one,**_

_**I'll come undone,**_

_**And my world will stop spinning**_

_**And that's just the beginning, yeah.**_

_**Snow White said when I was young,**_

'_**One day my princess will come.'**_

_**So I'll wait for that date.**_

_**They say it's hard to meet your match,**_

_**Gotta find my better half.**_

_**So we make perfect shapes.**_

_**If stars don't align,**_

_**If it doesn't stop time,**_

_**If you can't see the sign,**_

_**Wait for it.**_

_**One hundred percent,**_

_**Worth every penny spent.**_

_**She'll be the one that**_

_**Finishes your sentences."**_

I let my eyes close as I absorbed myself in the lyrics and continued,

"_**If it's not like the movies,**_

_**That's how it should be, yeah.**_

_**When she's the one,**_

_**She'll come undone,**_

_**And my world will stop spinning,**_

_**And that's just the beginning, oh, yeah.**_

_**'Cause I know you're out there,**_

_**And you're, you're looking for me, oh.**_

_**It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me**_

_**You'll see.**_

_**Just like the movies.**_

_**That's how it will be.**_

_**Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh.**_

_**It's not like the movies, oh,**_

_**But that's how it should be, yeah.**_

_**When she's the one,**_

_**You'll come undone,**_

_**And your world will stop spinning,**_

_**And it's just the beginning."**_

When the last chord faded. I opened my eyes and looked at Jade to see that she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to be that sad of a song." I said as I turned my gaze to the guitar in my lap.

I heard Jade moving, but I didn't have the courage to look up and see where she was in the room. It wasn't long before I felt her hand lifting my chin to look at her. She was smiling at me. Even with the tears still unshed, I began to relax.

"It wasn't a sad song. I mean, it was to a degree, but it was beautiful. That's why I wanted to cry. You are so talented, Tori. I think that every time you step on a stage, or walk down the halls singing to whatever song got stuck in your head that morning. I think that you're exactly right. It should be like that and I think that we can have it. I'm opening up to you and you have to promise to do the same, okay?" Jade said as she kneeled down in front of me.

I nodded and then replied, "Okay."

She smiled at me and I returned it. I'm not sure which one of us started leaning in, but I only had a minute to feel her breath on my lips before our lips connected. It was one of the best feelings I'd ever experienced, it felt like hours, but in reality it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. When we separated, we were both slightly out of breath.

I pulled away first and looked at her for a few minutes before saying, "We really should have done that sooner."

Jade leaned her head back and laughed. Beautifully, loudly and genuinely. I smiled because I was so happy that I could derive that melodious sound from her.

"Yes. Yes, we should've." Jade replied.

"Mmhmm." I said with a smile still on my face.

"You should get home and get changed before dinner." Jade said as she stood and held her hand out for me.

I took it and countered, "Aww, but I really want to keep kissing you."

Jade chuckled and shook her head, "Later, love. Go get ready."

I kissed her briefly and then headed to the door. Smiling at her mom as I passed the kitchen, I headed out to my car and drove home to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows. I really appreciate all of the feedback.**

**-Sammy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, my lovely followers. If you're still out there. I'll try and get at least the weekly update back into swing, but school is nuts and now I have to have surgery in a few weeks so I'm mildly freaking. I don't do hospitals, but I'll try and give you guys at least one of each story until then.**

**Anyway, continue to R&R! Thank for all the feedback and enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

When I got home, I was still on flying from that kiss with Jade. I smiled at my parents as I passed them in the living room and headed upstairs to change for dinner. As I was going through my closet, I heard someone come into my room. Leaning back to peak out, I saw that it was Trina. I shook my head because I knew I was in for some kind of lecture. Most people don't know, but for all her neurosis, Trina is a really good older sister to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat at my desk.

"Looking for something to wear to dinner at Jade's." I answer as I toss out a pair of khaki's and go back to looking for a comfortable shirt.

"Jade's? Does that mean you fixed things?"

"Yes. We talked last night and more today. That's where I've been since I got the car."

"So what's happening?"

"I'm not really sure. She's giving me another chance and I'm not going to screw it up."

Trina didn't reply right away. I didn't press her. I just went looked through my polo shirts trying to decide between the white one or the blue one. When I was just about to ask Trina, I found my white Aero shirt with the blue stripe on it. I pulled it out and grabbed my Chucks before I went into my bathroom. I left my hair slightly curled and got dressed. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Trina was looking at me. Probably scrutinizing my taste. Trina liked flashy while I liked subtle.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" she asked.

Since I wasn't going to wear makeup, I didn't really care how long this little chat would take as long as I was back to dinner on time. So I nodded and sat on my bed and waited for her to start talking.

"How serious are you about her?" Trina asked.

Honestly, I was caught off guard. Trina never asked this much about my life or the girls in it for that matter.

"I'm very serious about her. You know how long I've liked Jade. Why?"

"I just don't want you to move too fast and end up hurt. That whole thing with Jessie really hurt you and I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of my baby sister again, at least not for awhile."

"Trina, I get that you're worried. Honestly, Jade isn't anything like Jessie and what I have with Jade isn't destructive. Jessie was toxic. I know that now. I just got so wrapped up in her that I never really could see straight, but Jade and I are healthy, at least as healthy as you can get with that girl. She really is full of surprises, but it's not a bad thing. Jade isn't going to make me do anything I don't want to do and after Jessie, I know that the type of relationship isn't something I want to have anything. I almost destroyed myself trying to make her happy. I don't want to go through that again any more than you do. You have to just trust me, okay?"

Trina smiled and nodded.

"Good. Okay. Now that that's done, I have to go. I won't be back for dinner. So just let Mom and Dad know I'll be back before curfew and if I'm not, I'll call."

"Alright. Enjoy tonight. You look great, by the way."

"Thanks, Trina."

I grabbed my wallet, pearphone, and keys before I headed out. On the way back to Jade's, I stopped to pick up some flowers for her and Amy. I knew that Jade loved Deadly Nightshades and after the florist assured me that the flower itself wasn't deadly, but the berries, I bought some and got Amy a bouquet of Lily's because I'd seen them in her office when I explored the house.

Fifteen minutes later, that's how I found myself once again sitting in the West driveway. I knew they were expecting me this time, but it's still a big deal. Jade and I are beginning a relationship and I've already hurt her once. Would Amy really be as relaxed around me as she had before? What about when the time came for Jade to meet my parents? Would we ever get there? What if we gave this a shot and then one of us realized we were making a huge mistake? I just found Jade. The real Jade. I don't want to lose her or what we're building together. I really just wish I could see how things were going to be a month from now. Or two. Or six.

I sighed and put my head down on the steering wheel. I looked down at the two bouquets sitting in my lap and I tried to calm down. Closing my eyes, I started to breath until I could steady myself.

**Jade POV**

When Tori left, I immediately went about getting ready. I knew that this dinner was a way for my mom to really get to know Tori the way I did and see if she truly approved. The fact that she initiated this dinner was a huge step. Beck and I were together 7 months before he even met my mom and even then he'd hounded me for 2 months before I agreed to even ask my mom. She told me flat out that she didn't think she needed to meet him because he wasn't it for me. When we'd made it a year, she relented and said he could come over. Throughout the entire thing she was diplomatic to a fault and I could tell she was uncomfortable around him. My mom always said that there was something underneath his personality that she didn't trust. Anyway, after that the two of them only saw each other when absolutely necessary.

I'd finished getting dressed. I decided to go with a black tank top with a white and green flannel top, paired with a pair of dark wash straight legs. My hair was kind of a disaster from falling asleep, so after taming it and adding the green highlight to match my shirt, I went downstairs to see what Mom was cooking and to just talk.

When I entered the kitchen, I was hit with the smell of her chili and smiled. I loved when my mom made chili because it was a favorite for the both of us and she was making it for Tori.

"Wow. She hasn't even been around for a month and you're making the West chili. If that doesn't scream '_Stamp of Approval_', I don't know what would." I said as I leaned against the wall.

My mom laughed and said, "Shush you. So I like the girl for you. She continues to make you smile like that and I'll make her all the chili she can eat."

"Please don't tell her that. Her size is deceiving. The girl can eat her weight and mine in food if you'd let her." I said as I made my way over to the kitchen island to chop up the vegetables that she was going to add later.

Mom laughed again before replying, "Good! You should have a girl that can keep up with you. Only God knows where you put it all."

"Hey! I have a fast metabolism and a gym right upstairs that allows me to eat as much as I want."

"Oh, I know. I paid a small fortune to get said gym up to your standards."

"And I use it often to show you that your money was not wasted."

"All I ask."

We both fell into a comfortable silence as we moved in sync around the kitchen getting the chili and cornbread prepared. As I was pulling the cornbread out of the oven, I heard my mom speak behind me.

"What is she doing out there?"

I turned to look at what she was talking about. She was watching Tori sit in our driveway gesturing and what looked like talking to herself.

"Again? What is up with her and the driveway today?" I asked more to myself, but my mom heard.

"Again? She's done this before?"

"Yeah. Earlier. She was just sitting there trying to decide whether or not she should've called first and I had to go and get her."

"Well, we invited her over. It'd make little sense to call this time, but what is she doing?"

I looked at the monitor again and saw Tori had put her head down.

"I don't know, but I'll go and get her so that we can find out and eat dinner. I'm starving."

"When aren't you, Jadelyn?"

I laughed and shook my head before slipping into my sneakers by the front door and walking outside. I made my way over to the passenger side of Tori's car and got in. She must not have heard me because as I spoke, she freaked out.

**Tori POV**

"What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" Jade asked.

I snapped up and looked over at her with wide eyes. When did she get here? Jade reached out and loosened one of my hands from the death grip I had on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said as she intertwined our fingers.

"N-No. It's okay. I didn't hear you get in so it just kind of startled me." I replied as I let go of the steering wheel completely and looked at her.

"Okay. So I ask again, what's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing. Nothing, really."

"You can tell me, you know? You can tell me anything, but I won't push. Since you're here and dinner's ready, what do you say we go inside?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Jade nodded and let go of my hand before she reached for the handle.

"I'm scared." I said in a whisper right before she put her foot outside of the car.

Jade looked back at me and closed the door before she asked, "What are you scared of?"

"You." I answered without even thinking about how she might take it.

"Me? You're scared of me? Why? I mean, yeah, I've been pretty bad to you before, but I thought we were going to move forward."

"What?" I asked as I looked at her and saw the hurt expression on her face. Then it hit me. "**No!** That's so not what I meant! I mean, I'm afraid of losing this you. I don't want to mess up again."

Jade's expression softened and she lifted my chin so that I was looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tori. I'm right here and I always will be. We don't know what's going to happen between us, no, but what I do know is that you are the best thing that's happened to me. Even when I was mean, cruel and rude to you, you were there for me. I've felt like this for a long time and I channeled that into something I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have tried to push you away, but I'm not going to let it happen again. I finally get to hold you and I'm not going to let go, Tor. I'm in this with you. I'm afraid too. You have the power to completely crush me and that scares me more than almost anything. It doesn't scare me enough that I'll let it stop me from exploring my feelings for you. I'm willing to risk it because I want us to be together and I know that we could be great together."

I had tears in my eyes, because I wasn't used to Jade being so open with me if she wasn't hurt, but this wasn't sadness that was pushing her. No, this was happiness. This was a love that we both knew was there, but weren't ready to speak of yet. This was her showing me that she was just as vulnerable as I was in this and I fell for her even more in this moment. I leaned across the console and kissed her. She was caught off guard, I knew because she stiffened, but then she relented shortly after and kissed me back.

A few minutes later, I pulled away and looked at her before I said, "Okay. Together then. We can get through all of it as long as we stay together, because that's all I want, Jade. I just want to be with you."

"You are with me, Tori. We are together."

I kissed her briefly before she pulled away and smiled.

"Now that we've dealt with that, can we go inside? I'm really hungry and I'd like to have West chili with my mom and my girlfriend."

I beamed at her word choice. **_Girlfriend_**. _I was Jade West's girlfriend_. Damn, I love the sound of that.

"Well, then I'd better hop to it. I know how you are when it comes to your food. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make sure you got what you wanted?"

"A very bad one." Jade said before she kissed me and got out of the car.

I laughed and grabbed the flowers before I followed her out of the car and up to the front steps. Jade and Amy were waiting there for me.

"Glad she convinced you to get out of the car." Amy said.

For a minute I was confused and then I remember the security cameras and blushed. The West women laughed.

"Sorry about that." I said as I tried to control the flush in my cheeks.

"It's fine, sweetie." Jade replied.

I looked down and realized I still had the flowers. I extended them to the right West and said, "These are for you."

They took the flowers and thank me.

"Why don't we go out these in some water and then we can have dinner." Amy said as she closed the front door.

I just nodded and let them lead the way. A few minutes later, we were all sitting in the breakfast nook.

I took my first bite of the chili and damn near moaned.

"This is amazing! I could live off of this." I said as I looked at them.

They both laughed and Jade said, "I told you."

"Yes, you did. So to spare us both, I won't be offering." Amy said as she shook her head and chuckled.

I had no clue what they were talking about and frankly, with this bowl of chili in front of me, I didn't care.

The rest of the night was spent eating dinner and Amy and I getting to know each other better. Jade and I told her about different stuff in school and then we all headed into the living room to watch Grey's Anatomy. I'd never seen it which is apparently a crime in this house, because I wound up starting a marathon. One that was going to last all weekend. After Amy and my mom talked, Trina dropped off a bag for me and the three of us hunkered down in the living room surrounded by various foods, pillows, and blankets. Somewhere in season 4, I saw it was two a.m. Sunday morning and I was the only one still awake. I chuckled lightly before I secured my arm more tightly around Jade and continued to watch. Only stopping to change DVD's and to go to the bathroom. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my weekend than with my girlfriend and her extremely cool mom. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter. I figured I'd go ahead and give it to you guys before I got doped up next week and couldn't focus on one thing long enough to write it. I want to say thanks to everyone who've reviewed, followed, or favorited me or the story. It means more than you know. I don't typically hug strangers, but I'd break that rule for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori POV**

It was Sunday night and I'd spent the entire weekend with Jade and Amy for the most part. I fell in love with Grey's Anatomy and then got pissed off when the season finale of season 8 ended. Jade and I got into a debate about whether or not the characters would get found in time before Arizona died. That led to an hour long freeze out on my part with Jade trying to get me to stop being upset with her. I eventually gave in. I mean, have you seen those green eyes? Would you have been able to say no? Don't even answer that because it'd just be a lie. No. No one can resist her and that makes her pretty deadly. Anyway, I have to get home and now Jade has me pinned to the wall near her front door in an intense make out session. When breathing became absolutely necessary, we separated taking big gasps of air.

I brushed a strand of jet black hair away from her porcelain cheek and stroked the free area with my thumb. I could do this all day and night, but I had to go home. Only one thing had been bothering me all weekend. What were we going to do when school came around in the morning? I don't think I can go back to having her pretend to hate me and not being able to hold her hand or wrap my arms around her slender form. How did I ask that question? I was out, but Jade had been with Beck for so long that I didn't even think about what it meant for us being together openly.

"What are you thinking so hard about in that pretty little head of yours?" Jade asked as she smoothed the crease in my brow.

"Us." I answered with a smile as I leaned my head back to rest against the wall.

"What about us? I think it would be a lot more fun if we could just be continuing what we were doing rather than think about it."

I laughed slightly and replied, "I wasn't thinking about that. Although, I have no objections to talking about it. I just need to ask you something first."

Jade took a step back and said, "Okay. Ask away, sweetie."

It was going to take me forever to get used to the fact that Jade loved using terms of endearment. Shaking my head, I thought back to what she said and then knew I still needed to ask her the question. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Are you out?"

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

I felt my body release tension I didn't know was there. "So tomorrow at school?"

"I will be waiting for you in the parking lot with coffee so that I can walk you to your locker before we go to first hour. Is that what you were worried about? Whether or not, I'd still be like this with you tomorrow?"

I nodded because I didn't think I'd be able to vocalize my agreement.

"Sweetie, you don't need to worry about me changing with you again. I told you Friday night, that I with you. All in, is what I meant. If you want to hold my hand, do it. If you feel like kissing me, go for it. Although, not in Sikowitz' class. I have a feeling he'd be a little weird to look at if you did."

I laughed at not only her comment, but at my worries. She was right. Jade did tell me she was with me. She called me her girlfriend without any hesitance on her part. I was all in too.

"Alright. Sorry about that. My mind tends to freak out in situations I'm not used to. Dating my supposed frenemy isn't something I do every day. I just wanted to be sure."

"It's completely fine. Now can we go back to making out? I was really enjoying myself."

I laughed again as I shook my head, "No, baby, we can't. I have to get home, remember?"

"I was hoping you'd forget." Jade mumbled as she crossed her arms.

I leaned forward and kissed her nose as I pulled her closer to me with my arms still around her waist. "I'd love to, but I think my parents would frown upon that, but I will be at school early tomorrow if you want to show up early. We could definitely do more of that before school starts."

"Deal." Jade said excitedly.

I laughed and pressed a final kiss on her lips before I walked out and hopped in my car. Driving home with a smile on my face. Once I got there, I said hello to Trina who just smiled at my good mood and went to my room. Luckily, I did all the homework assigned this weekend before I went to take my driver's exam on Saturday, so I had nothing but free time until I decided to go to bed. Feeling more than a little bored, I logged onto The Slap to see what had been going on with my friends this weekend.

**Andre Harris: My grandma is going to kill me! The woman is now afraid of her television, but refuses to turn it off. Feeling: Wazzed off :|**

_Beck Oliver: Sorry, man. Does this mean you won't be coming tonight?_

_Andre Harris: Unfortunately, it does. I have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Sorry to bail, bro._

_Beck Oliver: No worries. Just take care of your grandma. Text me if you need me._

_Andre Harris: Thanks, man. Talk to you later._

**Robbie Sharpio: I CANNOT believe Rex actually did that to me, Feeling: Humiliated :(**

_Rex: You should've known better than to think you could actually get a North Ridge girl. I thought you crushing on Red Velvet._

_Cat Valentine: I love Red Velvet! Especially in cupcake form! Yay!_

_Rex: See! She loves Red Velvet. That's your in. Focus on her and leave the bodacious women of North Ridge to me._

_Robbie Shapiro: Fine! Cat is it okay if I bring you some cupcakes? I want to ask you something._

_Cat Valentine: Yay! Of course you can._

_Robbie Shapiro: Cool. I'll be over in an hour or so._

_Cat Valentine: Kay kay!_

I shook my head. Not much has happened, but I wonder if Robbie actually asked out Cat or if he chickened out again. I shrugged my shoulders and went to see if Jade updated her status because I was sure that Robbie and Cat would never get it together. When I got to Jade's page, I smiled when I read her status and then frowned when I saw her comments.

**Jade West: I have to say that this weekend was beyond amazing. I can't wait for more days like that. Feeling: Giddy :D**

_Beck Oliver: What did you do this weekend? Cut the heads off of all the dolls in your neighborhood?_

_Jade West: No, asshole! I spent most of the weekend with my new girlfriend watching Grey's._

_Beck Oliver: Yeah right. Like someone else would be stupid enough to date you after knowing how crazy you are. Plus, that's a dumb show._

_Jade West: Excuse me?! You dated me for over two years, so you're calling yourself stupid? And Grey's Anatomy is awesome._

_Beck Oliver: I'm saying that I thought I warned everyone who would listen to me at Hollywood Arts about you and that yes, I was stupid for that time. As you can see, I'm not with you now._

That comment was posted not even two minutes ago. I know it had to hurt Jade and I wasn't about to let anyone mess with my girlfriend and get away with it. I opened my Slap page in another window and figured I'd love to do this now. Quickly changing my relationship status, I waited for Jade to confirm it.

Not even a minute later, I got the ping that confirmed it and smiled widely at my computer screen.

**Jade West is now in a relationship with Tori Vega.**

**_78 people like this._  
**

_Beck Oliver: What?!_

_Robbie Shapiro: Congrats, you guys._

_Andre Harris: Oh yeah! 'Bout damn time!_

_Cat Valentine: Yay! You guys are so adorable._

_Rex: One thing to say: That is so hot!_

_Jade West: Thanks everyone and Beckett, you can officially kiss my ass._

_Tori Vega: Be nice, babe. He isn't worth getting mad at._

_Jade West: Fine._

_Cat Valentine: Awww!_

_Andre Harris: Never thought I'd see the day where Jade West was whipped._

_Rex: Hahaha! I was just thinking that._

_Beck Oliver: Tori, you're Jade's new girlfriend?_

_Tori Vega: That I am, Mr. Oliver and can I just say, it's a damn fine honor._

_Jade West: You're cute._

_Tori Vega: ;)_

_Trina Vega: Lol. I would love to see Beck's face right now._

_Jade West: I second that._

_Andre Harris: My boy or not, I bet his face is super red right now._

_Beck Oliver: I hate all of you right now._

_Jade West: I hate you most of the time._

_Tori Vega: Jade…_

_Jade West: What, baby? I was talking about Beck. Not the rest of them._

_Tori Vega: Oh! Okay then._

_Jade West: Can you get online for a video chat?_

_Tori Vega: For you? Anything. I'll send you the request as soon as I'm on._

_Jade West: Sweet! Night everyone else._

_Andre Harris: Night, ladies._

_Cat Valentine: Night night._

_Robbie Shapiro: Don't let the bed bugs bite._

_Cat Valentine: I hate bed bugs!_

_Rex: I was going to say something sexually charged, but Jade just threatened to dismember me if I made any inappropriate comments, so I'm going to say g'night and hope that I can sleep tonight._

Once I got off of The Slap, Jade and I stayed up as long as we could on video chat until I fell asleep. I don't know what happened, but I woke up the next morning to my phone going off.

**_From: Jade West_**

_I already knew you were adorable when you slept, but last night was super cute. Hate to wake you, but I'm about to head to the coffee shop, I suggest you get moving, because I plan to make out with you when I see you be damned of the time._

I smiled and text back.

**_To: Jade West_**

_Thanks for the colorful wake up call. I'm going to hop in the shower and meet you with breakfast as soon as I'm done._

**_From: Jade West_**

_Sounds like a plan. I'll love you even more if you bring croissants with you._

Wait! D-Did she just? Shaking my head, I texted back. I was probably thinking about it wrong.

**_To: Jade West_**

_Did you just admit to what I think you did?_

**_From: Jade West_**

_What? That I love you? Yes. Yes, I did. I love you, Tori._

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. I can't believe she said it first. With a beaming smile, I texted back.

**_To: Jade West_**

_I love you too, baby._

**_From: Jade West_**

_Very good to know, sweetie. I'm hungry though. Go shower. See you in 20?_

**_To: Jade West_**

_Lol. As long as you're buying hazelnut coffee, you will._

**_From: Jade West_**

_Lol. Like I'd get you any other. See you soon._

**_To: Jade West_**

_Okay._

With that text, I skipped off to my closet to find clothes for the day before I headed to the shower. These last few days have been amazing and even though I knew Jade and I wouldn't always see eye to eye on everything, I was more than ready to take the bad with the good if it meant that all of our good times would be like this. Yeah. I was ready for that challenge and I was ready to say that I came out on the other side a better person and with an even stronger girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, guys! Hope it lived up to your standards. By the way, the second note writer was indeed Cat. I couldn't figured out a way to incorporate that within this chapter and writing another chapter solely for that purpose just wasn't logical. Anyway, it's been fun. Until my next inspiration should arise, my furrow friends.**

**-Sammy**


End file.
